Friends?
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: Light... is the first friend I have ever had.' Such a small sentence can hold a lot meaning and Light is about to discover he is willing to do anything to make those words true. Eventual LxLight.
1. L Vs Kira

_This is my first Death Note Fanfiction so be warned. Secondly this is largely based off the canon story so be warned that a lot of the speech is straight from the anime, but it is the thoughts that really show the change in the direction of the story. This will be LxLight not LightxL and I will try to put a lemon in if I can. It will possibly be the second one I have ever written but I will attempt it. This is dedicated to jesus-of-suburbia2o2o._

**As promised here are the newly edited chapters. For those who have read this before I have just edited all ten chapters to the best of my abilities and so there will be some minor differences, but not enough to really change the story. Also if you have any questions about the story I will be answering them when the story's complete. As for the author notes I could be bothered re-writing them so they have remained the same so you can pretty much ignore them. Enjoy and the new chapter will be up on Christmas day! I promise and the next couple will be up not long after that.**

_Summary: What would have happened if Light decided that he wanted L to truly be his friend? How far will he go to gain that friendship?_

_Italics: Thoughts_

*******

"Fine. As you wish Light Yagami, but I do not like you. This will not kill me, even if it does end up lengthening your life. I will kill L for you. It really makes no difference; he is just another human to me," Rem said monotonously, though her voice carried an underlying threat. Light ignored this, as well as Misa's replying squeals of joy.

'_L will die. That's all it took.'_ It was what Light had been driving towards from the beginning, but now it was within his grasp he froze, his eyes wide. _'I can't believe it would be so simple to kill L… kill Ryuuzaki. It __**shouldn't**__ be this easy.' _

"So when should I kill him? If you take me to where he is I can kill him immediately." Rem's voice snapped Light out of his thoughts. _'This is no good... I need more time to work out what I want to do. Damn L. I know that little proclamation of yours was just to throw me off, still I don't think even you would have known it would work this well._'

Realizing he should say something to prevent suspicion forming Light said, "The sooner the better, maybe tomorrow. I should think this through before we do anything. I need to decide how we're going to kill L, but I will give you my answer tomorrow." _'I shouldn't be thinking about this, I thought my beliefs… that justice meant more to me than to doubt it. So who do I want to be? The bringer of justice or… L's friend. I can't be both…'_

"Very well." _'Or can I?'_

"Also, no matter what, you can't kill him until I give the order. No matter what, understood?" Light tried to keep his voice steady so as to hide any sign of his revelation. _'Damn L. I can't let Misa know of my doubt until I sort this out and maybe… just maybe we can make it out alive.'_

"Alright, I will promise you that… At least where L is concerned." Light couldn't tell whether the shinigami was suspicious of him as he nearly gave a sigh of relief at her response. _'Good. Despite her dislike for me I don't think I have to worry about whether or not she will keep her promise. Just in case I should keep acting like I will continue with the plan in case I decide to continue as I have been._'

"Misa, I need you to give me your cell phone number," Light said subtly bracing himself for Misa's response. _'Risky move, but I guess it's necessary. After all if I do change my mind I will need to contact her as soon as possible.'_

"About time, what took you so long? Gimme yours too, ok?" Misa pleaded and Light nearly broke his composure at her idiocy. _'How did she avoid L for so long?'_

"No Misa, I'm afraid I can't do that," He said firmly, not that it made much difference.

"Why not? I'm your girlfriend, I should have you number," Misa whined and Light took a breath to calm himself. _'I wish Misa would just leave already, it's hard enough for me to decide what I want to do without her complaining about everything.'_

"I already told you. I'm under surveillance by the police. Keep in mind it's not difficult for them to bug cell phones these days," Light said carefully.

"Oh… ok," Misa replied glumly, but before Light could say anything she brightened again. "What about this, I'll give you one of my phones. I ended up with three of them, because I use them for different things." _'Well, I can't see how this could hurt… If I keep it off when I don't need to call her.'_

"Yeah, good idea," Light said, much to Misa's delight. _'And for once I'm not lying.'_ "If we use yours I think we'll be safe."

"That's great! I will be able to hear your voice everyday and text you too," Misa said bubbling with excitement and Light felt his frustration build up again. _'She can't be serious._ _Has she even been listening to a word I have been saying?'_

"No. I'll keep this phone turned off. I'll be the only one making calls and only when it's absolutely necessary."

"What. No way. Then when will you call me?" Misa asked pathetically, tears welling up her eyes.

"Probably tomorrow." _'That should hopefully give me enough time to decide what I want to do.'_

"Hm"

"That will mostly be the day we execute L, but I will call you either way." _'The way I have been thinking though, I doubt that will be happening now.'_

"WHAT! Tomorrow. It doesn't sound like a very romantic call, but I suppose we can always talk about us afterwards." '_Does she even realize that if we are caught she will DIE! How can she be worried about romance at a time like this?'_

"Well I think you should probably go how now Misa," Light said trying to sound disappointed.

"Huh? But why?" Misa complained. "It's only seven o'clock, the time for lovers is just beginning you know." Light couldn't hold back the sigh of frustration that escaped his lips. "We can go for a romantic dinner, then maybe a moonlight stroll in the park and after that the main event. Hehe," Misa giggled. _'I guess I don't have a choice…' _Light walked over and wrapped his fingers around Misa's arms. _'Here goes nothing.'_

"Misa" Light whispered and lent down to place his lips on Misa's.

"Ho ho ho wow," Light heard Ryuuk chuckle in the background. _'At least someone is enjoying this.' _Misa's lips were sticky with gloss, but he managed to linger a moment before breaking it. It seemed to do the trick as a dark blush spread across Misa's cheeks.

"Listen, you have to go home now," Light said, trying not to snap Misa out of the daze she was in.

"Ok," Misa said dreamily.

"Also, when you are talking to Rem outside, be careful that no ones around, just whisper. That's what I do with Ryuuk," Light explained carefully. _'Knowing Misa she will start babbling to Rem as soon as she's out the door, and I wouldn't put it past L to have someone trailing me again.'_

"Ok," Misa said and Light ushered Misa and Rem outside with his sister following them out. "Bye-bye, have a good night."

"Goodbye Misa, come again real soon," Sayu called back. _'I guess that can't be helped.' _Light went back inside and excused himself before going back to his room and locked the door behind him._ 'I never used to lock my door but it's almost habit for me to now. I guess anyone would if they had a Death Note.' _Ryuuk closed the blinds and Light turned the light on at his desk before sitting down and facing a cackling Ryuuk.

"Hehehe, that kiss came out of no where." _'Tell me about it.'_

"Sure, it's very important that Misa stays infatuated with me," Light said though he inwardly gagged at the thought.

"Oh." Ryuuk sat down on his bed now.

"Ryuuk, you're just doing this because you're bored, right?" Light said almost casually, trying not to show how fast his mind was racing.

"If you want my help then you're wasting your breath. As I told you, I'm a spectator, nothing more," Light sighed in relief _'at least that solves that problem.'_ "What's this about? It's not like you to forget something like that," Ryuuk asked curiously. _'Well if he's just a spectator...'_

"I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't interfere with the plan I'm working on," Light said leaning back in his chair, feeling more relaxed than ever knowing that he decided what he was going to do. _'Now all I have to do is work out how I will pull it off without revealing that I'm Kira.'_

"This doesn't have anything to do with L telling you that he thinks of you as a friend?" Ryuuk asked again and Light smiled in response. "You don't actually believe that crap now do you?"

"Of course not," Light replied offhandedly.

"Then have you decided on how you will kill him?" Ryuuk asked eagerly. "Because he is starting to get on my nerves too. I mean it was entertaining at the start but resorting to mushy crap like friendship is a bit over board for my taste. So how will you do it?"

*******


	2. Plans, Breakups and Cake?

**Welcome to chapter 2 of Friends? I have become absolutely obsessed with this story lately so I have had this chapter written for a few days now and I have finished the 3rd chapter. Yays for me. So expect the next chapter next Wednesday because I want to have at least chapter 4 written before hand. Once again this story is dedicated to jesus-of-suburbia2o2o who without I wouldn't have anyone to dedicate this to. Just kidding.**

_Summary: What would have happened if Light decided that he wanted L to truly be his friend? How far will he go to gain that friendship?_

_Italics Thoughts_

*******

"Who said I'm going to?" Light replied smirking.

"What do you mean who said?" Ryuuk asked shocked. "As I recall no more that ten minutes ago you requested Rem to kill L for you. What changed?"

"I believe I have had… a change of heart and besides I never said you were wrong," Light replied holding back a smirk. _'If I'm right he will immediately assume…'_

"So you are going to kill him," Ryuuk stated, confused as to where the human was going with this. _'Bingo.'_

"No, you were right about it being about the friendship speech that L made, but next he makes it he will mean it." Ryuuk burst out laughing at this.

"Wow, you are one sadistic bastard. Not only are you planning to kill L but you are going to make him trust you too." Light frowned.

"No. I have decided that it's not necessary for me to kill L."

"Oh, last time I checked he was very keen on killing you," Ryuuk said his eyes narrow. "It's not exactly like he's just going to decide to let you live."

"That's the hard part now isn't it?" Light said smirking now that he reached the part he really wanted to tell Ryuuk. _'I just hope he buys this_.' "It would be easy to kill L now I have Rem who can do it for me, but to get him to be my friend, to get him to truly trust me when he is so sure that I am Kira… that will be a challenge. Also if I did kill L I would have no choice but to eliminate the rest of the investigation team with him and that includes my father. I may not have meant it at the time, but I swore to him that if anything happened to him I would personally have Kira executed for it. Finally, I do not believe that the world is ready for Kira and until they are, they will continue to reject me until I die. The way I see it, if I befriend L I can become Light Yagami once more and help change the world in a way everyone will accept."

"Wow, that was a pretty nice speech you had going there, but are you sure it's going to work?" Ryuuk reasoned and Light and thought for a moment. _'Wait if I do that then…'_

"Ryuk, I believe I have just worked out what I should do," Light said and turned on his computer.

"So are you going to tell me this great plan or are you just going to sit there?" Ryuuk said sounding peeved Light hadn't immediately supplied him with the information that he wanted.

"Be patient Ryuuk, I want to get this planned out and I will tell you tomorrow," Light said before beginning to type.

***

"So will you tell me yet?" Ryuuk asked again and Light stretched carefully. It had taken a few hours but it was fool proof.

"Ok Ryuuk, I'll tell you. First I'm…"

"**Light, don't you have class this morning?"** Light's mum called from downstairs.

"Yes Mum, I'll be right down." Giving Ryuk one last look he picked up his bag and headed downstairs. _'Time to put my plan into action.'_

***

"Ho ho, so that's how you plan on gaining L's trust, but since you aren't Kira, what do you need her hanging around us for? She really is becoming annoying." 'She' being Kiyomi Takada._ 'Ryuk is right about one thing though, I don't need to have her hanging around any more. In fact it would look better if I didn't.'_

"Kiyomi, we have to talk." _'Damn, I can't believe I just said that.'_ Kiyomi froze in mid rant and looked at Light expectantly.

"What is it Light?" Kiyomi's pretty face lit up with concern.

"I'm sorry Kiyomi, but I can't keep seeing you. You deserve so much more than what I'm giving you, and to continue wouldn't be fair to either of us," Light said, trying to inject as much remorse into his tone as possible. _'Let's just hope she isn't a crier… The last thing I need right now is to draw more attention to myself.'_

"But I… don't understand. Can you give me that at least?" _'Damn! So she did think she was in love with me. I guess it couldn't hurt to give her a part truth.'_

"The truth is I have been helping my father with the Kira case and right now it's taking up the rest of my free time. Also it is such a big case that I can't stop thinking about it. You need someone who can devote all his time to you; make you feel like you're their entire world, and right now I can't be that person. I'm sorry," Light said, avoiding her eyes.

"And a romantic, you really are the perfect guy aren't you Light," Kiyomi replied smiling, as they continued to walk through the school grounds.

"I wouldn't say that. I just know how to get by that's all," Light said laughing lightly now the mood lifted. _'She's taking it better than I expected. That's a relief… wait what on Earth is HE doing here?'_ Light stopped as he recognized L sitting on the park. He was reading a book and his shoes were resting on the ground in front of his seat. _'He's waiting for me? But why would he come? Does he really suspect me that much? This isn't good.'_

"Hey what's wrong?" Kiyomi asked stopping beside him, but it appeared L caught sight of them as he put his book down.

"Ahh, hey Light," L said with a wave and a smile before it deadened, "How's it going." It clearly wasn't a question.

"Kiyomi, could we continue this later? I need a moment alone with him," Light said apologetically.

"Ah, ok." Light could feel her eyes trail after him but he gave no further explanation his focus entirely set on L now. _'Is this is? Is he about to tell me that he knows I'm Kira? That would really annoying now I have given up being Kira because of him. Oh well there is only one way to find out.'_

"I hope she's not upset," L said not even pretending to act as though he cared either way.

"Never mind that. Is it ok to be here? Didn't you say you were afraid to appear in public?" Light said playing up the concerned friend act '_As far as he's to know I'm not Kira and I certainly have no idea who Kira could be and L being out here is a risk to his life.'_

"I did, but then I realized that as long as you're not Kira I should be safe. The fact is that you're the only one on the outside that knows me as L." _'I guess that's true.'_ "In the unlikely event that I die in the next few days; I've instructed your father and everyone at head quarters to assume you are Kira." '_It's good that I'm not planning to kill him any more or that could have been a real problem for me.'_ "Besides you told me yourself that you missed having me around at school, so… I figured why not come back for a little change of pace. As long it doesn't kill me college is a lot of fun."

"I have to admit, without you around, intelligent conversation is hard to come by," Light said though he could tell L didn't believe a word of it.

"Ha-ha I see. It's lucky Kiyomi was here to fill the void." _'Jealous are we?'_

"Well, something like that." _'Intelligent conversation? Kiyomi? I would have better conversation talking to Matsuda. At least there is a chance that he would say something interesting.'_ Meanwhile Ryuk started chuckling in the background. _'Now what do I do? I have to convince L that he can trust me or sacrificing my role as Kira will be worthless.'_

"Hey, uh do you want to have some cake with me in the cafeteria?" L asked standing up and slipping on the shoes lying on the ground before turning to walk in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, sure, I have a break now anyway," Light said. _'Maybe this is the opportunity I need to help gain L's trust.'_

"Hm that's perfect; I'm kinda craving shortcake right now." Light laughed gently, happily and smiled as they headed in the direction of the cafeteria. _'Great I can ask mum if she would make one for him sometime. She does love to bake after all.'_

"Well let's hope they have it," Light replied airily.

"_**Light there you are."**_ Light turned to see the bubbly blond race over to him. "I had a photo shoot nearby so I thought I would come by to see you." _'Misa you idiot. Oh no, L. Misa can see his name. If she says something the game will be up. Stay calm; make her think he is just a friend.' _

"Oh, this must be a friend of yours. He looks so different. Unique," Misa said as she neared the panda eyed detective curiously. "Hi I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane, nice to meet you."

"I'm…"

"This is my friend. He and I share a few classes," Light cut in _'If Misa suspects that Ryuuzaki is L she may kill him before I get a chance to tell her otherwise. Best for her to not even know his fake identity or she may realize it's L.'_ "and we were just going to get some cake, but I guess you won't be joining us if you have that photo shoot to go to. I'll call you later ok?" Light said in a rush, barely retaining his composure as he could feel L's large black eyes bore into the back of his head.

"Ok, but I'll hold you to that," Misa replied, a hint of a warning evident in her voice. Suddenly Light felt a little nervous and turned to see L had a creepy look on his face as he laughed gently. _'Why the hell is he laughing? Could it mean he knows something? It makes no sense, if he has somehow guessed that she is the second Kira there's no way he'd be laughing right now._' The laughter continued until at last L stopped and said…

"Light… You're a lucky guy. I have been a huge fan of yours ever since the August issue of Eighteen." _'Wait… WHAT!'_

"What? Really? That's so sweet of you," Misa squealed, but sudden whispers drew Light's attention away as a horde of Misa fans swarmed over to them. _'What is this? This is just great. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.'_ Misa sudden shriek made him wince.

"No way, somebody just touched my butt." Light nearly groaned in frustration as he saw L very obviously draw his hand away. _'What is L's problem? What was he thinking by pulling a stunt like that?'_

"This is an outrage. Taking advantage of this situation is unforgivable. I will find whoever is responsible for this," L said running in a half circle to stand in front of Misa and Light could tell Misa was in her element.

"You're so funny," Misa said giggling and Light just closed his eyes for a moment. He let his hand drift down and felt the mobile phone in his pocket. _'It doesn't look like I will be needing this for much longer. Since I no longer need L's real name I won't need Misa around either… Wait. Misa kept her phones in her pocket. L could have used that 'butt pinching' incident to steal them. In fact that is defiantly what he did. It's a good thing I've got a level head now or that little theft could have caused a lot of damage.'_

"Misa, it's time or were you planning to be late again," said a strict looking woman as soon as she barged her way through the small crowd that gathered around them.

"No, I'm sorry Yoshie," Misa replied meekly.

"Let's go," The woman said as she grabbed Misa.

"Oh, ok," Was the soft response and Light wished silently that Misa could have taken that attitude with him because it would have made things so much easier. "Bye Light, I will see you after I'm done work," Misa shouted waving and the crowd went 'awww' at her apparent 'cuteness'. "I miss you already."

"Now then perhaps we should get going," L said as the crowd dispersed now that Misa had left. Light felt himself smile before agreeing and they were off again. _'If I was still Kira I would probably be making an excuse so that I could call Misa right about now.'_

"So Light, how long have you been seeing Misa?" L questioned and Light immediately tried to think of an answer that wouldn't incriminate him, but there really wasn't one.

"Not that long actually," Light said after a moment.

"So was it a love at first sight thing or just a mutual lust thing you have going on." '_What are all these questions about? He's not serious about being jealous of me… is he?'_

"Well it was on her side anyway. I'm actually thinking about breaking it off with her actually, in case you were interested," Light said watching L carefully and he could almost hear the percentage of him being Kira decrease. Finally they had arrived at the cafeteria, but much to Light's annoyance L hadn't replied to Light's comment. Once they walked in L went immediately to the sweet section. _'I wonder if L was put in a room with a blind fold and was told there was strawberry shortcake in the room if he would be able to find it?'_ and watched his new insomniac friend scan the fridge for shortcake before ordering. _'Actually I don't think it would be a matter of 'if' but when.'_ Light thought as the detective found his prize.

"Light, I forgot to ask if you wanted anything." Light looked up to meet L's darks eyes.

"No thanks. I will be fine," Light replied.

"Are you sure? This strawberry shortcake looks really good." Light smiled and shook his head. "Fine, your loss."

***

Light left L for a moment and looked for a table before finding one hidden away near the back, _'perfect'_ and took a seat and waited for L to show up. He didn't have long to wait, but as soon as L sat down, L's phone rang and he picked his phone out of his pocket gently between two fingers.

"Uhuh… Very good. I will meet you back at headquarters soon." '_I have a bad feeling about this. I just hope that they haven't arrested Misa or anything. That would be really bad.'_ However straight after the conversation L returned to devouring the cake in silence and Light waited patiently for the older man to finish.

"So Light, that was a call from Watari. I'm not sure how you will handle this, but Misa Amane was just taken into police custody under suspicion of being the second Kira." _'No way! I was wrong. My day just got a whole lot worse.'_

*******

**Light has ESP now does he? Lol. Once again I borrowed a fair few lines from the actual show but I think you can probably see how it is deviating already. Please review; I promise I won't do one of those I must get so many reviews to update things but it always makes my day to look in my inbox and see that people have reviewed my story… Even if it is a generic review. Thanks for reading.**


	3. I believe in you

**Hey, welcome back to chapter 3 of Friends? First I would like to apologize for not updating yesterday like I said I would. I have been really REALLY busy with exams and stuff and it's only because I have had this written already that I am updating at all. Also you may notice in this chapter the big deviation from the original plot and that I am not using as much of the canon speech as before. That said I hope you can forgive me and enjoy reading this chapter. **

**Reply to 'Me': Don't worry it will be M but not for a while. Also it's LX Light so L is going to be seme for at least as much as I will be writing.**

**Pairing: LXLight**

_Summary: What would have happened if Light decided that he wanted L to truly be his friend? How far will he go to gain that friendship?_

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Writing

*******

"So Light, that was a call from Watari. I'm not sure how you will handle this, but Misa Amane was just taken into police custody under suspicion of being the second Kira." _'No way! I was wrong. My day just got a whole lot worse. What do I do now?'_

"I… If you'll excuse me Ryuga; I have to go," Light stuttered and raced out of the cafeteria without waiting for a reply. _'Damn him! Why is he making this so hard?'_

"So Light, are you still keen on saving him?" Ryuk asked as soon as they got a distance away. _' Obviously Ryuk doesn't understand how important it is that I make L trust me and so killing him for this is out of the question though it does pose some difficulties…'_

"Yes, of course I still plan on saving him. My plan just needs a few adjustments that's all," Light said with a calmness he didn't feel, before racing up the stairs into his room where he immediately went over to the computer to plan.

*******

Light had just finished telling Ryuk the extension of his plans when he saw Rem glide in through the wall.

"What's the matter Rem?" Ryuk asked as Misa's shinigami moved closer.

"Light Yagami, Misa has refused my offer to help her escape… No doubt because she knows it would cause you trouble; since the police would then have proof of her powers… When her suffering became more than she could bear, she started begging me to kill her… all of this because she wants you to love her… I could not possibly let it go on like that. I couldn't bring myself to do it. There was only one way to save her from her suffering…" Rem said in her usual slow monotonous voice.

"…Forfeiting ownership of the Death Note_,_" Light finished._ 'This is perfect. Misa for once is actually helping my plans.'_

"Yes, if Misa forfeits ownership of the Death Note, all her memories related to it would disappear. All the murders she committed with it, the fact that you are Kira, all those memories would be gone, your secret would be safe… Also Misa would no longer be able to see Ryuk or me either and now Misa no longer is the owner of a Death Note."

"You did the right thing Rem. I was beginning to think that was the only way out of this situation. If her memories of the Death Note are gone then chances are that they will have to release her eventually," Light agreed and was inwardly jumping for joy. Everything was falling into place, but unfortunately the rest, like this would be left entirely to chance in order to succeed.

"Light Yagami I proposed this to Misa knowing that this was exactly what you wanted and that it would serve your purposes, but I did so on one condition and that is…" Rem spoke and lifted her arm and pointed her boney finger directly into Light's face "…if you do not save Misa I will kill you." Ryuk laughed in the background and Light thought '_great just what I need… More pressure and yet another death threat.'_ Rem stood there for a moment, as though watching to see his reaction to her threat before lowering her arm.

"I understand and I have a pretty good idea what L will do next; I have a plan," Light said confidently before turning to face the other shinigami, "This is goodbye Ryuk."

"Huh," was the only response Ryuk could give as he looked at Light in shock.

"This is what where going to do; Rem give me Misa's notebook. I don't have much time before L finally calls me in for questioning. No doubt his suspicions about me have increased now that he has Misa in custody." Light ordered quickly and reached out his hand for the notebook and he could almost feel Rem's reluctance as she handed the book over. Opening the note book to the back cover he began to copy out the message swiftly.

To the new Kira

Yes this is the original Kira. Unfortunately current circumstances prevent us from meeting face to face, but if you follow my instructions that may yet come to pass. What cannot happen is for the people of the world to lose their faith in me and my dream. That would be the great tragedy and to prevent this I require your help to make sure the world continues to believe I am watching over them. My dream cannot be realized alone and to make this dream a reality I need you to follow my instructions and they are:

-Do not kill innocent people under any circumstances

-Focus mainly on the Japanese criminals, but not exclusively and use different websites and TV stations to gather information

-Do not kill people who killed out of self defence, to protect another or by true accident

-Do not give messages to the media on behalf of Kira in any form

-Do not kill for personal gain

-Do not kill using methods other than heart attacks

-Space out the deaths and kill a maximum of five a day. _'This will make sure suspicion remains low about why no deaths occurred during my capture.'_

Light paused for a moment before continuing the message. _'This is really happening. Soon I will not be Kira and I will never be again. I just hope it's worth it… L'_

Good luck and don't get caught.

Light finished writing his message and looked up at the silent shinigami.

"Rem, as I told you I do have a plan to save me and Misa, but I will need your full co-operation to do so." _'Now for the tricky part.'_ "Also if I succeed with this plan neither Misa nor I will ever come into contact with the Death Note again… Kira will be no more. Misa however will be safe and there will be no more reason for her to be held captive. She will be able to return to her life," Light said putting emphasis on Misa's safety.

"I do not like this plan, but if it will save Misa I will do whatever it takes to make sure it succeeds," Rem said reluctantly and Light fought hard to repress the smile that threatened to break out over his face. _'Gotcha.'_

"I understand. What I plan to do is create a new Kira that will take the place of me and Misa. This of course will be temporary, but it is needed not only to prove the innocence of myself, but Misa as well. Soon I need you to return to the Shinigami Realm and search for a person who you believe would be willing to follow Kira's instructions without question. It would also help if they were intelligent, but that is not necessary. I need this person found within a day or two at the absolute most and them to begin their duties as Kira straight away or L will suspect that the person is not the true Kira. I have written up a list of instructions and have placed them in Misa's Death Note so that way no evidence is left behind of these instructions. You have today and tomorrow to find a suitable candidate, but tomorrow I will most likely be held in a cell and unable to assist any further. As the person will not remember anything that will happen after you may use as much pressure as necessary to ensure full co-operation if necessary," Light explained carefully. _'Rem, I don't think you understand how crucial it is that you get this plan right but if you fail… I will die.'_

"Fine, but I do not understand how this will make others believe you and Misa are innocent of murder," Rem questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"Because they will see that there is no possible way we are Kira unless we receive outside assistance. L trusts his team and that in it self would prevent us from being able to receive information on the criminals the new Kira will be eliminating. L will then be put under pressure to accept alternative suspects and the possibility of us being Kira will drop. This is why it is so necessary that the person you choose to replace me follows my instructions exactly as I have left a few instructions for actions to take place that L would recognise as behaviour unique to original Kira," Light replied easily as he quickly re-evaluated his plan in his mind. _'I really don't like this. There is too much in this plan that is left to chance and I have to remember that L won't be the only one looking for mistakes… I will be too.'_

"Fine, I shall do as you ask, but only because it will keep Misa safe," Rem threatened.

"Of course, I didn't expect anything different," Light replied. "Rem I here by give up possession of this note book." Light held out the note book as he said so. _'Good so my memories are safe until I give up possession of both notebooks.'_ "Good luck Rem."

"Goodbye Kira." Light watched as Rem flew up through the ceiling and out of the room.

"Ryuk I have something that I would like you to do for me and if you agree I will give you five apples," Light said turning back to his shinigami.

"What is it? It's not killing anybody is it? Because you know that I won't do that since I'm only an observer, not a participant," Ryuk asked sounding suspicious.

"No, it's nothing like that. There will come times though when L may tell me something and I will need you to tell me if he is telling me the truth. I very much doubt that he would want me to know if Kira continues to kill after I am held captive since he may believe that he could use my insecurities about my plan to get me to confess," Light said as he sat down_. 'I am starting to wish I didn't have that change of heart. I think it would almost be easier just to kill L and get it over and done with. Ryuk better agree to this…'_

"Fine, but six apples. How do you want to let me know to find out if he's lying?" Ryuk countered and Light nearly sighed in relief.

"I will say 'L you can't be serious' and that will be the signal to check. I also better tell you what signal I will give to let you know that I have given up possession of the Death Note." _'Hmm what should it be? It can't be anything to commonplace or I may use it by accident, but it also has to be something that wouldn't appear out of place.'_ "When I have decided that it is time to give up the Death Note I will say 'L, you're my friend and I trust you to know what's best.' When I say that, I will be surrendering ownership of the Death Note." Light walked over and turned out the light in his room _'I don't know when I will ever be back here again; I just hope my plan succeeds so that I can.'_

*******

"L there is something I need to talk to you about. It's to do with the Kira case." _'Let's just hope he buys this or my plan will be greatly weakened.'_

"I will see you soon Light," L's deep voice replied and Light felt himself release a deep breath _'so far so good.'_ Unfortunately for Light he didn't expect that the walk to Headquarters would seem to take so long, but it seemed to take forever for the elevator to finally climb up to the top of the building. Once he got out of the elevator he quickly composed himself and ran over the plan in his head. _'L, I will get you to trust me… I just hope my trust in you won't go to waste.'_ Light barely even noticed when he had entered the room, but it appeared L had.

"So Light, you told me that you had something to tell me about the Kira case. Are you going to confess that you are Kira?" Light barely prevented a scowl from crossing his face. _'He really expects me to say yes to that?'_

"L I know that you believe I'm Kira but I'm not…"

"… I believe Light has told me that already and if that is all then Light is wasting time," L cut in.

"Yes I know I have, but have you given any more thought to me being confined? I know you said that you shouldn't take suggestions from a suspect, but… I really want you to trust me L," Light pleaded and he could see that it was working on the others in the room.

"Light, don't be ridiculous. Of course L trusts you or you wouldn't be on the case," Light's dad argued, glaring at L as if challenging him to gainsay his words.

"Mr Yagami is wrong, as Light is well aware and to answer your question, yes I have reconsidered your proposal and I have come to the conclusion that confinement has a thirty-five percent possibility of success as we do not know Kira's method of killing so we will not know what to watch out for," L replied and Light felt a tug as he saw L staring him straight in the eyes; L's eyes were narrowed in concentration and his thumbnail grazed across his lips. "However if Kira continues to kill criminals that Light has no knowledge of, I will reduce it to twenty-four hour surveillance as Light could be useful on the case… At least until Kira is caught," L continued, his words clearly stating that he did not hold any doubts about Light's guilt.

"Fine, L. Let's get this over and done with so you can stop suspecting me already," Light agreed and held his hands behind his back. Although Light knew what was coming he flinched when he felt the cold hard metal clasp around his wrist and long thin fingers grasp his other wrist before it too was cuffed. He also would be lying if he said that he wasn't expecting the blind fold, but what he wasn't expecting was the ghosting touch that ran across the back of his neck that sent shivers down his spine. _'Did…Did L just kiss me?'_

*******

**So what did you think? Please review because as I have been saying it makes my day; but for now enjoy a brief advertisement for the 4th chapter of Friends?. Lol.**

_Wonder what L is planning? _

_Is he even planning something at all? _

_And does L really have a kinky fetish for handcuffs or is it just the fans?_

_Find out all that and more in the next chapter of Friends?_

…_Well maybe not about the handcuffs. _

_There are some things that are __**REALLY**__ better left not known._


	4. L's Lies and Light's Memories

**First I have to say I was very sad about the lack of reviews but that wasn't the reason for the slow update. I'll let you think up an excuse though because explaining would take too long. I actually used more canon speech than I thought I would in this chapter which was good. I won't be able to write the 5th chapter though until I get the 5th volume of Death Note because I can only find English subbed chapters online. Anyway this story is still dedicated to my buddy jesus-ofsuburbia2o2o but a big thanks goes to Dark Oracle and Nightwing Gurl for helping inspire me to continue. Thankyou! Just in case Light was annoying you with his repeated wishes of L trusting him I was just trying to impress how much Light has at stake by using this plan and if he fails then Light will be executed.**

**Pairing: LxLight**

_Summary: What would have happened if Light decided that he wanted L to truly be his friend? How far will he go to gain that friendship?_

_Italics Thoughts_

*******

"Watari, set up the holding cell and Aizawa can lead Light down to the cell when you're finished," L ordered and Light's thoughts spun as his mind refused to let the kiss leave his mind. In fact he hardly even noticed the pressure on his arms as he was lead from the room. Once he got down to the cell he was steered onto a hard bed and pressured to sit down. "Aizawa you may now attach the ankle cuffs and remove the blindfold." Light heard L say distantly and he realised that he was talking through a speaker. "Once you are down you may come back upstairs and return to your previous activities." Light then felt his feet be pushed together, his shoes removed roughly and the cold feel of metal clasp around his ankles. Finally his blind fold was removed and he watched as Aizawa left the cell and locked it behind him.

"So Light I noticed that little kiss L gave you when he was putting on your blindfold. What are you going to do about it?" Ryuk leered and Light didn't even bother to react though he inwardly cursed his shinigami. _'Damn shinigami. Why did he have to make me think of that again? L was probably did that to knock me off balance so that he can find out how far he can push me. He's just looking for evidence that I am just using him and that trust I claim to place in him is nothing more than a trick to get him to lower his guard. What L hasn't considered is that this is no trick and I will get him to trust me.'_ "Oh right, you can't talk. This is going to be so boring. So I guess apples are out of the question?"

*******

**Day 3**

"Ryuuzaki, talk to me. What's happening? Have any new criminals been identified? Anyone that Kira would be likely to target. If so has he killed any of them?" Light asked in a seemingly desperate manner. _'L, would you tell me if the new Kira is killing? I have no way of knowing if anything you say is the truth, but I have Ryuuk here to tell me if it's not.'_

"In fact quite a few criminals names have been broadcasted recently, but since you have been detained we haven't had one reported criminal being killed by Kira." Light heard L say over the speakers and Light felt himself panic inwardly. '_Wait, if there are no new deaths; does that mean that Rem didn't find somebody. I thought she would realise how important this was… Wait, L said that they haven't had __one__ criminal that was reported killed by Kira. However if Kira is killing there would be more than one death so L wouldn't be lying but rather letting me come to the incorrect conclusion that my incarceration has ended the murders. He is trying to make me panic so I might accidentally say something that would prove my guilt.'_

"Wait, no ones been killed? L, you can't be serious," Light said and he saw Ryuk move out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine, I'll go check," Ryuk said as he disappeared through the wall. _'At least he remembered which was which.'_

"Yes, I am quite serious," L said sounding bored.

"So it's only a matter of time before I am convicted of being Kira," Light said hanging his head so that L couldn't see his eyes. _'I hate my eyes. No wonder L can read me so easily however once I give up the Death Note they will be one of my greatest weapons. If L has been using my eyes to read my thoughts then soon he will see nothing but my innocence and unwavering faith in him.'_ There was a pause for a few moments and Light flinched as he saw Ryuk return out of the corner of his eye.

"L's lying. Deaths have been continuing since the day after you were taken captive, and by the sounds of it the rest L's team aren't too happy with what L has been up to," Ryuk said chortling as he re-entered the room. _'So I was right after all. Shouldn't be a surprise though; that is after all what I would have done in L's position.'_ Without even sparing Ryuk a glance, Light looked straight up at the camera.

"L I have been thinking about what you said and I don't believe you," Light said confidently making Ryuk nearly fall over in shock.

"Light, what are you doing? You're not planning on telling L about me are you?" Ryuk asked, but was cut off when L's voice came through the speakers.

"Oh and why does Light believe this? If Light does trust me as you say then Light would believe that I am not in fact lying to you," L said and Light thought a moment about how he would reply.

"It is because this is exactly what I would do in your position that makes me unable to believe you. You finally have your main suspect locked up, but criminals keep dying that I have no knowledge of. The evidence you have seems to point to me, but as you don't know how Kira kills you don't know what you should be watching out for. Even then you don't know how I would be finding out the criminals names and faces that I would need as you are accusing me of being the original Kira, not the second." Light explained and L remained silent though Light could clearly picture him sitting in his chair with his finger at his lips and the look of concentration that he always seemed to get whenever Light said anything that may give him more evidence that he is Kira. "As for your comment on my trust in you, I shouldn't need to remind you that while I may wish to be your friend, have you trust me and be able to do the same, I am not stupid. The idea that you would try and pull such a stunt to try and get me to confess to being something I'm not is insulting."

"You're clever… too clever. That may get you into trouble one day Light," L warned. _'It seems I my little explanation has unsettled him. I guess he didn't expect me to be able to read him as well as I have been, though I can't say I like the idea of him knowing me as well as he does either.'_

"It seems that you're a bit late giving that piece of advice aren't you?" Light replied nodding towards the ankle cuffs.

*******

**Day 5**

"I can't take this anymore. If I don't get an apple soon I don't know what…" Ryuk said twisting and turning as he flung himself against the wall of the cell but Light ignored him and said…

"In the end I just have to get through this, no matter what." Light had been working on the phrasing of that sentence for the last hour to make sure there was nothing incriminating in that statement and to make it sound like he was just trying to reassure himself, meanwhile he had been keeping his head lowered at all times; his fringe continuing to hide his eyes from L.

*******

**Day 7**

"Light you've only been here for one week and I'm sure it can't be easy. Are you feeling alright?" L asked. _'Now that I have come this far I think it's about time.'_

"Yeah, I know I must look pretty bad in here, but L I refuse to confess to a crime I didn't commit." _'This is it. Goodbye Ryuk, it's been…interesting.'_ "L, you're my friend and I trust you to know what's right and so I want you to believe me when I say I'm not Ki…Kira." A strong dizziness struck him Light rocked dangerously before falling back in a dead faint. If he had been conscious however, he would have heard L trying to get his attention in a close to frantic manner.

*******

"Is Light alright?" Light heard as he sat up awkwardly and blinked his eyes. _'That's right L hasn't let me out of confinement.'_

"Define alright and then I will give you an answer," Light replied looking directly up at the camera and he heard L breathe in sharply as he saw Light's eyes. _'Why was I refusing to look at the camera anyway? There seems to be something that blocking parts of my memories; everything about the last six or seven months is hazy… I can't afford to think about that now; knowing L though, I will probably have plenty of time to do that later and if I am too quiet L will realise something is up.'_

"Is Light's physical and emotional well being at acceptable level at the present time?" L replied as if he was talking to a three year old and didn't care about the answer he got. Light fought to restrain a smirk _'Well if that's how he is going to be then…'_

"Well my wrists and ankles are aching and my shoulders and knees are cramping. My back hurts from not being able to sit or lie straight. As for emotional well being, well it is hard knowing that the one person I believe I could ever become close to and respect on an intellectual level believes I am the worst serial killer in history…"

"That is enough. Light does not need to say anymore on the subject." L cut in and Light smiled sweetly at this. There was a pause before L spoke again. "Light realised that there was no need for such a lengthy description of his well being and yet he gave it anyway."

"It was an experiment to see how long you would let me continue before your disinterest in my well being overcame your desire to give the appearance of it to my father and the other members of the investigation team so any rise of percentage will not be challenged as being biased," Light replied casually. _'I don't understand why I want him to trust me so much. That little stunt I just pulled won't help me any, but if I know L he has probably just lifted the odds of me being Kira by at least five percent. Actually it would probably be more than that.'_

"The odds of Light being Kira have just risen by four percent." L replied and Light raised an eyebrow in question but said nothing. "Not arguing Light. Does this mean Light knows why I have lifted the odds of him being Kira?" L asked after a moment of silence.

"Actually I am surprised that you only raised it by four percent. Kira is prone to using experiments to find out information as I just did and by telling you if there is other people from the investigation team present it could lead to them challenging your authority which is something Kira would want. Did I get everything?" There was no reply.

*******

**Day 15**

As Light predicted he had lots of time recently to think over the mystery of his sudden amnesia; a fact that he hadn't let L onto as that would only serve to prove that Light is Kira. Unfortunately for Light however he had not come any closer to uncovering the answer to this mystery and it was beginning to make himself doubt his own innocence. He had also picked up an annoying trait over the last couple of weeks of telling L memories of his childhood. Isolation was harder than he ever thought possible and his ears grasped onto L's monotonous voice like a lifeline. Every word reassuring Light that he was not alone and once L freed him he might never be again.

"Hello Light." Light was currently curled up in a foetal position when L's voice broke the empty silence that Light could never get used to. _'This sounds ominous. L hasn't been the one to instigate a conversation since I woke up after I fainted.'_

"What is it Ryuuzaki?" Light spoke, his voice quiet from disuse.

"You have been in here for just over two weeks and not a single criminal has been punished." Light flinched visibly at L's tone but made no move to comment._ 'Why is L continuing to say that Kira has stopped killing when he all but admitted himself that he was lying when he told me that the killings had stopped_.' "Now why make this harder than it has to be. Are you ready to confess?" L spoke rapidly and in a tone that clearly stated that Light would not want to disobey L demand. Unfortunately for him Light had never been one to blindly take orders…

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm telling you, you're wrong," Light replied furiously in his soft voice, his eyes staring directly up at the camera even though it was uncomfortable to do so considering the position he was sitting in. "I understand why you feel that way but even if the evidence does point to me I swear to you this is a set up. I AM NOT KIRA!" Light yelled the last bit as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud. _'How can L believe I'm Kira? He knows me better than anyone I have ever met and yet he refuses to believe that I'm innocent.'_ "Zoom in on me if you want. Go ahead and look in my eyes. You tell me do these look like the eyes of someone who is lying." _'I need to calm down, but some part of me needs L's trust and the fact that he continues to believe I'm Kira hurts, but what does this mean?'_

*******

**Hope you liked this chapter and if you can spare a few moments and review it would be greatly appreciated. This is of course my first Death Note fanfiction so I want to make sure I am doing a good job and if not I would like so pointers so that I could improve the story. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Execution

**Hellos to my readers. How few there may be. A big THANK YOU to all those who have taken the time to review, I am very much grateful. This is an extremely canon chapter though this scene in the canon is set about 35-38 days later. That is also why I named it after the episode it was featured in. I was worried for a while that this would be a bit short but apparently there's more to those 5-8 minutes than I thought. Any how I apologise for the lateness but I only got the 5th volume on Wednesday and I had an all day Monk marathon yesterday. With that all said hopefully I may get the next chapter done early and it will possibly be the longest chapter yet. Enjoy.**

**Dedicated to my buddy jesus-ofsuburbia2o2o who has supported me in writing this story and who I hope will not give away anything that I have passed on about later chapters. lol**

**Pairing: LxLight**

_Summary: What would have happened if Light decided that he wanted L to truly be his friend? How far will he go to gain that friendship?_

_Italics Thoughts_

*******

**6 hours later**

Light was lying on the bed as he had done for a majority of his stay in the cell. Movement outside the cell though made him jump. Light lifted his head up so he could look over his shoulder without turning over. _'Aizawa? What is he doing here? L would have to be behind this, but why hasn't he said anything? I have a bad feeling about this and I don't think I want to know what THIS is.'_ Light sat up and Aizawa unlocked the cell.

"Aizawa, what are you doing here?" Light asked trying to restrain his curiosity.

"I am under orders from L to escort you to a new location," Aizawa stated in a tone that clearly stated that he demanded no further questions. Light waited as Aizawa unlocked the cuffs around his feet before moving back to give Light room to stand up before leading him out of the cell. _'If Aizawa is here to move me to a different location does that mean… L no longer believes I'm Kira. No, that wouldn't make any sense. I have only been held for just over two weeks as L stated a few hours ago. He couldn't have changed his mind so quickly. Also if he had changed his mind Aizawa would have removed the hand cuffs too and would be taking me to head quarters now instead of where ever it is we are going. However there would be no point in asking Aizawa for any information since I doubt that L would have told him anything. No, I will just have to be patient and I will be able to work everything out.'_ Light concluded in his mind and turned his mind to working out where they were heading. That was soon answered for him when they stopped in the car park. Aizawa didn't even look at him as they stood in the dark and waited.

*******

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes later that the garage door opened and a car drove in with its headlights blaring. Unable to use his hands to shield his eyes, Light turned his head in reflex though he managed to keep his eyes open_. 'I wonder who this is.'_ Light's silent question though was immediately answered when his father and stepped out of the car before opening the back door to let Misa out too. _'What is Misa doing here?'_ His thoughts were cut short quickly though as a high pitched voice pierced the silence.

"_**LIGHT**_!" Misa cried as she ran over to him awkwardly. _'So they haven't released her hands either. What is L planning?'_

"Misa…"

"Oh I missed you so much Light," Misa continued ignoring the interruption.

"Dad, tell me, what's all this about?" Light asked trying to mask his hopefulness._ 'Maybe Dad will tell me what is going on; after all I don't think he would let L do anything too rash… right?'_

"He's your dad?" Misa asked suddenly sounding guilty_. 'What's she done now?'_ "Oh my God I totally called your dad a stalker, said he was old and all kinds of other rude stuff." _'So that's all.' _Misa immediately put on a nervous grin and turned to face his father. "Pleased to meet you; my name's Misa Amane…I…I'm Light's girlfriend…"

"They're all yours chief," Aizawa said cutting Misa off and handing Soichiro a set of car keys. Soichiro then walked over to a parked car and unlocked the door before turning to them.

"Let's go. Get in the car." _'Dad what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? Is it L? Is he the one making you do this?'_

*******

The drive was quiet and it didn't look like Soichiro was going to open up about anything anytime soon. _'Maybe if I pretend that I think I've been cleared Dad will tell me what is going on.'_

"I was starting to think I'd never get out of there but it feels good to finally be cleared," Light said trying to sound relieved.

"No," Soichiro said in a slow, dark tone. _'So I was right.'_ Misa's exclamation was ignored. "I'm afraid you two are being taken to your execution." Misa and Light gasped at this. _'No way... Not now… How could L possibly be so sure of my guilt that he is going to have me executed? Misa has solid evidence against her, but they have next to nothing against me.'_ "I wanted to be the one to escort you to the execution site. It was secretly built in an underground facility not far from here;" His voice speeding up gradually as he spoke.

"Execution? What the hell are you talking about?" Light said just as Misa was saying, "What, is this a joke? We didn't do anything."

"L is convinced that you are Kira Light; and that Misa Amane is the second Kira. He is convinced that the only way we can prevent the murders is to execute the two of you," Soichiro continued impassively.

"I don't understand, the killings have already stopped." _'Let's see if my dad will prove my theory about L's lie. I don't even remember how I was so sure of that idea in the first place.'_

"The killings never stopped."

"They never… That's not what he told me. So he was lying?" _'The murders never stopped. L lied to me. Will he ever let me believe in him? Or will I forever be left questioning he tells me is the truth.'_

"L was trying to get a confession out of you Light. He would have said anything, but at this point that's not the problem. It's political now. You see L's suggestion that the killings would stop if you two were eliminated was unanimously accepted by top officials in the UN and the Japanese government. They want Kira to disappear. No trial… No publicity." Light sat there stunned as he listened to his father speak. _'How can my father just sit there and calmly tell his only son that he is taking him to be executed for being a mass murderer...'_

"But that's completely insane. Please dad! I'm not Kira." _'How many times will I have to say it before someone will believe me?'_

"He's right. What kind of a father are you anyway? This is your own son you're talking about." _'Ok, someone __**other**__ than Misa.'_

"L made this decision, not me and his word is absolute. Over the years he's tackled the most difficult cases, solving all of them. He's never been wrong." _'How come the single most intelligent and respected human being I have ever met believes I'm a serial killer? Dad's right though. L's word is pretty much law. But…'_

"You trust more than you trust me, your own son?" Light said, his disbelief evident.

"L went so far as to stake his life on this theory. If the killings don't stop then he too will be executed." Light froze his mind screaming _'__**No!**__'_

"L said that? What could he be thinking? I know that given the material evidence this might seem like the only logical solution, but he's making a mistake. How could L come to this conclusion?" Light's heart beat was pounding in his ears and his eyes chocolate brown eyes had widened to give him an almost wild expression as he sought to work out what was going on before it's too late. "Something's not right here. It's just…It's not like L at all. The L I know would rely on hard evidence. He has to have the truth. Is he really planning to end it like this?"

"Alright, we are almost there," Soichiro said, not bothering to answer any of his son's desperate questions. Without warning Soichiro veered the car off the side of the road and down a rocky stretch. Dust flew up past the window as Light and Misa bounced in their seats before the car swerved to a stop under a bridge.

"Where are we right now? And why did you bring us out to the middle of no where? What is this?" Light asked confused. _'Is this a test?'_

"Wait a sec, I bet he brought us out here to let us go," Misa said with sudden cheerfulness. _'So now I know what dad __**isn't**__ doing.'_

"This will do. Looks like there is no one around to see us out here. I decided it would be better for us if I brought you here instead of the execution site." _'Misa couldn't be right could she?'_ "Listen to me, I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself."

"What!" Light exclaimed. _'Why couldn't Misa be right for once?'_ "What are you talking about dad? You can't do this. That's crazy." Meanwhile Misa who looked on the verge of tears started speaking too though it came out as a shriek.

"How could you say that? You would kill your only son for L? If you want to die so badly why don't you kill yourself? If you do this you're no different than Kira," Misa screamed, tears now poring down her face.

"I am nothing like Kira. I am bound by my responsibilities as a parent and as chief of the NPA," Soichiro said, growing more and more distant every second. _'He's really going to do this isn't he?'_

"Dad, come on, she's right. Think about it. If we die here the truth will never be revealed. Please dad. You have to let us escape," Light tried again, refusing to give up yet.

"It's too late." _'No'_ "Either way you will be executed, but at least with this, I will be the one to do it." As he spoke Light saw his father reach into his coat and draw out his gun before aiming it at Light's forehead. Light fought to keep his eyes open despite desperately wishing that he didn't have to. No amount of talk had prepared him for this moment and sweat began to bead on his face.

"Please stop dad. I'm not Kira," Light begged, his hand twisting in the cuffs fruitlessly as he desperately sought to escape this nightmare. _'Why me? What have I done to deserve this? I've always been a good brother, a good son, a good student. Why?' _"If I die here Kira wins. Can't you see?" _'Begging for my life. How have I been reduced to this? I will never forgive you for this Kira for reducing my final moments to this. Dad isn't listening to me. I… I'm going to __**die**__.' _The gun levelled at his head again and Light gasped.

"Amane, I'm going to die here with my son but I have no reason to kill you. Do you understand what I'm saying? It's only a matter of time before the police locate this car and they will transport you to the original site and execute you there." Misa was now curled up in the corner of her seat, as far back as she could. Soichiro then pulled the hammer back and Light swore that it had never sounded as loud or as terrifying as when it is levelled at your head. "Light, my son, from one murder to another… I'll see you in hell." Light shook his head; his eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking out.

"No dad." Light held his breath. _'I'm going to…'_ and he heard Misa scream beside him…

"_**No stop**_!" _'…Die.'_ The gun fired and Light's heart stopped… before returning to an erratic beat. Light's eyes had flown open when the shot was fired and he leant back as far as he could. It was a few moments before it registered that he hadn't died. _'I…It… It was a blank.'_

"You used a blank?" Light said voicing his thoughts and he saw his dad collapse against the seat. After a moment Soichiro gained control of him self again and turned around to sit back in his chair normally.

"Thank goodness." Soichiro said before falling forward again.

"Thank goodness? What's going on? I don't understand," Light asked trying to order his thoughts. _'Was this just a set up? I don't understand. Why…?'_

"Please forgive me you two. I know that was hard on you, but it was the only way I could get you out of prison." _'It was a set up after all. L, how could you?'_ "You must understand I only agreed to do this because I believe in your innocence Light. Were you watching Ryuuzaki?" _'Wait, L is watching this?'_ "I did exactly as you said and as you can see I'm still alive."

"Huh?" Light looked up and there above the rear view mirror was a small camera. _'No wonder I didn't see it.'_

"Yes it was a convincing performance," L said his voice distorted. "If Amane were the second Kira who only needs to see a persons face to kill a person there is no doubt she would have killed you before you had the chance to fire your weapon. Also if Light was in fact Kira, the Kira I know would not hesitate to kill even his own father to save himself. With Light in particular I cannot rule out the possibility that he may have seen through our act at some point, however as we agreed I will end their confinement immediately and as we discussed, Amane will remain under surveillance until Kira is apprehended. Although she insists the tapes we found were just a cult videos, the physical evidence we have plus her confession suggests otherwise."

"Hey, no fair. You still suspect me," Misa whined.

"If I were you I wouldn't complain. You get to go back to your normal life. If you're innocent the surveillance shouldn't be a threat to you. Think of it as complimentary police protection," Soichiro explained.

"Oh I get it. Since I'm not the second Kira it will be kinda like having my own private body guards," Misa said brightening.

"As for your part in this agreement, Light you and I will be together twenty-four seven and that's how it will remain until we have brought Kira to justice." _'At least I will get to work on the investigation until then… I think. This should be interesting.'_

"Fine by me, we'll catch Kira… together," Light said optimistically.

"Yes, I look forward to working with you," L responded and Light suddenly felt dizzy again and he felt the pain in his grow from a dull ache to a head splitting pain. "Mr Yagami take care of Light, he looks like he will pass out very soon if you do not do something. I believe the stress must have gotten too much for Light to handle."

"What?" Soichiro asked but by the time he had turned around Light had fallen forward unconscious.

*******

**You know what I'm not going to ask for reviews this time. I'm planning on writing this story anyway so it's not like I can threaten to quit writing or anything. Review if the inspiration takes you and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Cya**


	6. I'M NOT KIRA!

**As I promised to those that reviewed this is the longest chapter so far and it is 3,786 words long. I NEVER write chapters this long so I hope that will be good enough to get you to forgive me for the wait. I have a friend visiting who I only see every few years so we have been catching up. In case you're wondering why I have never bothered to write a disclaimer well it's because I know… You know… no one on this site is likely to own anything that they are writing about. If you want canon Death Note watch the show or better yet read the manga. Now that's over thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers, you make me want to continue writing this story. Now that I have bored you long enough here is the 6th chapter. I cannot believe I am still updating so frequently… Incredible.**

**Dedicated to my buddy jesus-ofsuburbia2o2o who has supported me in writing this story and who I hope will not give away anything that I have passed on about later chapters. lol. **

**Pairing: LxLight**

_Summary: What would have happened if Light decided that he wanted L to truly be his friend? How far will he go to gain that friendship?_

_Italics Thoughts_

*******

When Light woke up he immediately realised that he was no longer in the cell that he had been in when he fell unconscious. The second thing he noticed was the slight, solid weight of something wrapped around his wrist.

"So you're awake. Your little episode put us a bit behind and now I have to go and talk to everyone about what is going to happen," L said standing up and waiting for Light to the same. '_Damn bastard. I pass out and he is here lecturing me about fainting as soon as I wake up.' _Light stood and followed L noticing the chain that hung between them.

"Are you sure this is necessary Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, motioning towards the handcuffs.

"Aah yes. I was wondering when you would ask that. Yes it is, but it as difficult for me as it is for you." L replied before they entered the room. _'I guess L wouldn't be used to having people around him all the time.'_

"_**LIGHT!**_" Light barely managed to resist covering his ears as Misa flung here arms around him. _'Great. I almost forgot about her being here. As if thing aren't bad enough.'_ Misa drew back and stared at the handcuffs that bound Light and L's wrists. "Wait, are those handcuffs? So is this what you meant by being together twenty-four hours a day with him. Looking at you I never would have guessed; are you on that side of the fence Ryuuzaki?" Misa said motioning with her hands. _'Apparently it wasn't enough to call people perverts, she has to call them gay too.' _

"I told you I'm not doing this because I want too, ok?" L reasoned and Light nearly sighed in relief. _'I almost forgot that it was Misa who said it so it has to be wrong. Still…'_

"But Light belongs to me. I don't want to share him with you. If you're with him twenty-four seven then how are we supposed to go on dates together," Misa argued. _'Since when did I belong to Misa? I don't even like her and she thinks I would want to go on dates with her?'_

"Oh, you can still go on dates, but it will have to be the three of us," L said and Light felt himself give a small smile at this. _'Looks like there is an upside to wearing these handcuffs after all; no more alone time with Misa.'_

"No way. Are you telling me that we have to kiss in front of you and stuff?" _'No, why would I want to kiss you in the first place or… stuff?'_ Light shuddered, not wanting to even think of what 'stuff' she meant.

"No, I'm not telling you to do anything, but yes I suppose I would be watching." Misa looked furious and Light's small smile turned into a smirk. _'There may be something to L being a pervert. Well at least until Misa says there is.' _

"That's so gross. You really are a pervert aren't you?" Light almost smiled, _'There it is. L is officially not a pervert.'_

"Light, please make Misa stop talking now?" L said sounding annoyed. None of them bothering to notice the rest of the frustrated police officers in the room. _'So L is now controlling Misa through me and here I was hoping I could stay out of this.'_

"Listen Misa, that's enough," Light said looking down at her annoyed. "The police have already established that it was you who sent those tapes so you're lucky to even be here right now. They have every right to keep you in prison." Misa turned to look at Light shocked.

"Huh… How can you even say that Light? In case you forgot, I'm your girlfriend," Misa cried pressing her hand to her chest. _'How could I ever forget that when you keep reminding me._' "Don't you trust your own soul mate?" _'Wait, I'm her soul mate now? Is she really that stupid?'_

"Uh, what do you mean soul mate? You're the one who said you fell in love with me at first sight Misa." Misa's hair was suddenly standing on ends and her eyes were as wide as L's were normally.

"So why did you kiss me if you didn't have feelings for me?" Misa screeched, tears flying everywhere as she shook her head. "You would take advantage of me." _'I guess I should have probably phrased that a bit better.' _Misa flew at Light and began hitting his chest with as much strength as she could muster which wasn't much and Light stood there and watched her hit him. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" _'Feel free to intervene at anytime L…'_

"About this love at first sight; it happened in Aoyama on May 22nd didn't it?" L asked and Misa finally stopped screeching enough to answer. _'Actually scrap that, L just shut up.'_

"So what?" Misa replied turning her head to face L.

"Why did you choose that day to go to Aoyama? And do you remember what you wore." _'Trust L to try to turn this into a conversation about Kira.'_

"Like I told you, I just happened to go there. I don't know why, I don't remember how I felt and I don't even know what I was wearing. Anyway since when do I need a reason to hang out in Aoyama, huh?" Misa argued sounding pissed off. _'At least L has removed her focus off of me for the moment, even if I don't like his methods.'_

"And somehow when you came back from Aoyama you knew that you were in love with some guy and that his name was Light…"

"YES!" Misa cut in and stomped her foot.

"And you yourself have no idea how you came to know his name." Misa's face was now less than a foot away from L's face as she glared into his eyes. _'How she will answer this.'_

"Yeah, so what?" _'Four inches… I wonder if Misa realises how close she is to L.' _

"Tell me what if Light was Kira; how would it make you feel?" L asked seeming unbothered by Misa's closeness.

"Huh? How would I feel if Light was Kira?" Misa seemed stunned by the question, but didn't move back.

"That's right." L confirmed_. 'Where is L going with this? He can't actually believe that this will work does he?'_ Misa took a deep breath before racing over to Light's side and grasped his arm in her hands.

"That would be wonderful," Misa replied dreamily and started nuzzling Light's arm with her head. "I mean I have always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who murdered my parents so if I found out that Light was actually Kira that would be like a bonus for me. If anything it would make me love him even more. Even though it's practically impossible to love him more than I already do," Misa professed and Light stared down at Misa with barely restrained horror. _'At least she has finally stopped nuzzling my arm. Now if I could get her to let go and be quiet…'_

"It's Kira though. You'd love him even more for that. I mean wouldn't you be afraid. What if he tried to kill you?" L asked almost sounding amazed by her response much to Light's amusement. _'I thought he would have realised how obsessed she was by now.'_

"You're talking about Light being Kira? He wouldn't be scary at all. I'm a supporter of Kira, so if I found out that my Light was actually him I would be thinking how I could helpful," Misa chirped back. _'Ah why on Earth am I dating her. She's all but confessing to being the second Kira._'

"That's very generous of you, but I'm pretty sure Kira doesn't need your help. Well Misa based on what you just told me there can be no mistake, you are the second Kira. You made it so painfully obvious that I don't really want to believe it," L droned and Light found himself agreeing reluctantly.

"Whatever, it's not believable because I'm not the second Kira OK," Misa retorted partially hiding behind Lights back and sticking her tongue out at L.

"Anyway, for the time being you'll remain under surveillance. So when you do go out, if needed you will be able to contact us using this rooms extension. For the most part your life will return to normal, but from now on for all private and work related affairs Mr Matsuda will be accompanying you as your new manager Matsui," L explained and Matsuda smiled cheerfully and waved._ 'Matsuda is such an idiot. He actually seems excited to be spending so much time with Misa even though L just said that it is so obvious that she is the second Kira it is unbelievable; all this because of her looks and her fame.'_ "Your agency has been paid to keep quiet and the police don't know. Don't blow his cover," L finished sternly and Misa looked peeved. _'What does she want to complain about now?'_

"This old guys my manager? Oh, you can't be serious," Misa whinged and Matsuda looked crushed._ 'Poor Matsuda, looks like Misa completely crushed him.'_

"Aw, come on. What's wrong with me Misa-Misa? Is it the tie? Cause I can…" Matsuda started when Aizawa slammed his hand on the table and stood up.

"Would you cut it out with all this dating, kissing and Misa-Misa talk already?" Aizawa commanded as he leaned across the table glaring. _'I forgot they were with us.'_ "This is the Kira investigation, stop messing around."

"Sorry about that Aizawa," Matsuda said timidly.

"No, it's alright. I have just figured out what the problem is. Misa Amane it's time for you to go to your room," Aizawa replied sounded calmer and raised his arm to point to the door and he walked over to Misa. _'Finally.'_

"Why?" Misa asked as Aizawa grasped her shoulders and forcefully steered her to the door.

"Out you go…" Aizawa said as he let go of Misa with one hand to open the door, but Misa used that opportunity to duck out of his grasp and run back further into the room. Aizawa was quicker though and grabbed her and threw her out the door. Misa popped her head back into the room again and held her hand against the wall to prevent the door from being closed. _'She just doesn't give up.' _

"Let's go on a date even if it is the three of us." At that moment Aizawa finally managed to slam the door in Misa's face and there was finally quiet. Aizawa sighed and brushed his hand across his forehead.

"So Light are you serious about her?" L asked after a moment. _'He had to ask…'_

"No way. Like I told you earlier, it's completely ones-sided," Light denied _'unless…'_

"Then could you at least pretend to be serious for the sake of the investigation?" L asked turning to him. _'L can't seriously expect me to do that, does he?'_ "There are two things I know about Amane for sure; one that she is involved in this and two, that she's in love with you." Despite usually sounding apathetic towards everything Light would have sworn that it sounded like L was trying to hold back laughter at that and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You want me to become intimate with her to gather information about the second Kira," Light said hoping that he was making a false assumption._ 'If I'm right though…'_

"Yes, I think you could do it without arousing her suspicions and Amane would defiantly be a valuable source of information for us. Not to mention this is the main reason why I agreed to release the two of you," L stated, but Light could hear the confidence underlying his voice. _'….Kira case or not…'_

"Ryuuzaki, as much as I want to help you, and as important as the Kira case is to me I can't manipulate a woman's feeling like that," Light declared his eyes wide and sincere. "Please try to understand; to me, exploiting another person's feelings for personal gain is unforgivable and I won't allow myself to stoop that low." _'Plus that involves spending more time with Misa than I absolutely have too, but I won't tell L that.'_ It was then that Light noticed L was staring at him. "What's wrong Ryuuzaki?"

"Hn, nothing; I suppose you're right after all, however considering Misa will have a lot of contact with the public it would be helpful if you could make sure that she doesn't leak information," L conceded looking disappointed. _'So he really thought I would do it. What kind of person does he think I am...? Oh wait, he thinks I am the kind with a god complex, who murders people in cold bold and calls himself Kira.'_

"By the way do you think we could come up with some other alternative to this system of moving around from hotel to hotel every few days?" Light asked changing the subject.

"Yes. In fact I had that very same thought some time ago…" L replied before turning around and dragging Light over to his lap top. "…And so I arranged to have a facility built. Construction started after my first meeting with Mr Yagami and the others. It should be finished in a few days," L continued typing passwords and other things into the laptop. "Here it is." Light gasped as he saw it. "Twenty-three floors above ground and two below. All though it's impossible to see it from the outside, there are two helicopters hidden on the roof."

"What? That's amazing," Light said softly as he leaned over L's shoulder for a better look. A blue print of the building appeared with photos of rooms, elevators and the helicopter pads.

"Ideally I would like for us to spend as much time here as possible. If the investigation team grows we can accommodate up to sixty people. Misa shouldn't have any complaints as she will have her own floor," L said and Light moved back so the rest could have a look. _'All this for the Kira investigation… I don't even want to imagine how much money it would have cost to have this built in such a small span of time.'_

"This is truly impressive, to go to such lengths," Light mused out loud.

"Hold on a second, how did you find the finances to build this thing?" Matsuda asked curiously. _'L is the world's greatest detective and Matsuda doesn't know where L would get the money to have this built.'_

"As you can see, it is my intention to solve this case no matter what it takes. That's how it is," L finished quietly, but it seemed that only Light understood what L meant as Aizawa quickly raised his hand and waved it to get L's attention.

"I'm sorry, but how is that an answer?" Aizawa asked confused.

"No, he's right. The mass killings are bad enough already, but personally I would never forgive Kira for putting my dad and I through this. I want to solve this case no matter what it takes," Light said keeping his eyes focused on L.

"If you're serious about that then you should try to get close to Misa and find out about the second…" L started, _'Not that again.'_

"I can't; that goes against my principles…" _'…and my sense of self preservation.'_ Light retorted.

"Right; you said that. What a shame," L murmured and Aizawa burst out laughing.

"Hmm."

"Ah nothing, I'm just feeling really motivated right now chief. Ryuuzaki, Chief Yagami, Light, let's get out of here and bring Kira to justice," Aizawa announced. _'Wait, I think Aizawa missed someone…'_

"Excuse me; I couldn't help but notice that you missed my name," Matsuda said pointing to himself. _'Oh wait, no he didn't.'_

"I think Light should probably have a sleep now, as I don't want him falling asleep on the job," L said standing up. _'Now that I think about it…'_ "Light will also need to have some things brought up here from home…"

*******

_Light blinked as he stood at the front door of his house. The house was quiet and he took a deep breath to calm himself before opening the door. _

"_Hi Light." _

"_Hello dear, how was your day?" Light smiled at his mother and sister who had some to meet him. _

"_Light, L thinks you're Kira, doesn't he?" Sayu asked curiously as they entered the living room before turning venomous. "And you are Kira aren't you? You're a killer and you killed all those people. When is it your decision who lives and who dies?"_

"_Sayu, that's enough," Sachiko said sternly._

"_But mum… You know he did it too!" Sayu whined._

"_Sayu, I'm warning you…" Light's mother said sternly before she clutched at her chest and collapsed._

"_Mum!" Light yelled and rushed to her side and looked over to see Sayu glaring at him._

"_You just couldn't help yourself, could you? What are you going to do now? Kill me like you're killing everyone else?" Sayu spat and Light stared at her horrified._

"_No! Sayu please, __**I'm not Kira**__." He ran over to her and held out his arms pleadingly. His eyes widened in shock as she collapsed in his arms._

"_I spoke too soon. I hate you… Kira," Sayu whispered before her eyes shut; never again to open. Light held her small body lightly, his arms trembling._

"_I didn't do this. __**I'm not Kira**__." Tears had just begun to run down his face when he heard a noise behind him. "Why is this happening?"_

"_Hello Kira." Light froze and turned around to see L who was delicately eating a bar of chocolate, completely ignoring the two corpses that lay on the floor._

"_L, you've got to help me. My mum and sister were just killed by Kira," Light begged, tears falling freely down his face._

"_Why should I help Kira? Kira should have known what would happen when Kira killed them," L replied casually before hopping up onto a chair._

"_**I'm not Kira**__. L, you're my friend, help me please!" Light moved forward so he was kneeling before L and grasped L's free hand with both of his own._

"_I thought Kira was smarter than that. Kira should know that as I am L I could never befriend him and that anything I have said to the contrary was just a trick to get Kira to think I trust him," L replied sounding annoyed that Light hadn't known that._

"_**I'm not Kira **__and so befriending isn't befriending Kira. Why can't you see that?" Light cried, but then L grasped his chest; his eyes wide from the sudden pain that had erupted in his chest._

"_Damn you Kira," L swore before his eyes closed and he fell forward in what seemed like slow motion. Light stood up and slowly backed away from L's still form._

"_L, NO! __**I'm not Kira **__PLEASE! You can't die like this…" Light squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from the three corpses. When he opened his eyes though he wished he hadn't. No longer was he standing inside his house, instead he was standing in the middle of a ravaged city. Once tall buildings decayed and crumbled and the smell of death hung heavily in the air like a fog. Light stepped back in horror and felt some squish under his foot; lifting it up quickly he almost screamed as he saw the rotting corpse he had stood on. In his horror he hadn't noticed the whispers that now echoed in the air._

"_Look there's Kira."_

"_**I'm not Kira!" **_Light cried his fear building.

"_Kira? What's Kira doing here?"_

"_**I'm not Kira!" **__Light repeated through his voice grew softer this time._

"_He's here to finish us off now isn't he? That's why he's here; to kill us."_

"_**I'm not Kira!"**_

"_You monster! My family is dead because of you Kira."_

"_**I'm not Kira! I'm not Kira! I'm not Kira! I'm not Kira! I'm not Kira!**__" Light chanted, his voice growing softer as the accusations grew louder and LOUDER and __**LOUDER**__. Light fought to keep a scream from tearing out of his throat; Light's hands were desperately tugging at his hair and his legs trembled from the effort it took to remain standing._

"_Look what you've done Kira." Light froze as he instantly recognised that voice._

"_Father?" Lights hands dropped from his hair and he turned his head to look over his shoulder._

"_You're no son of mine, Kira," Soichiro spat and Light almost cowered under the glare that his father sent him._

"_Dad, that's crazy you have to listen to me__** I'm not Kira**__." Light argued back but Soichiro ignored his comment. Light felt a chill run down the back of his spine and his eyes widen in horror as his father drew his gun from his pocket and aimed it at Light's head. "No dad, what are you doing?" Light said panicking and suddenly Light was back in the car with his father; his wrists bound and helpless as his fathers cold, black eyes bored into his own._

"_Light, my son, from one murderer to another; I'll see you in hell." _

"_**L PLEASE BELIEVE ME**__**I'M NOT KIRA!**__" Light yelled and the gun went off._

*******

Light sat up in the bed, barely containing the scream that threatened to burst out of his mouth.

"Did Light have a nightmare?" Light felt his eyes widen and his ears prickle as he remembered that L was right beside him. Before Light could hold himself back though he turned threw himself at L, wrapping his arms around L's waist and resting his head against the back of L's shoulder. Light squeezed his eyes shut and slowly shivers began to run through his body before turning into heavy shudders. Light didn't cry, but he was close to it.

"Excuse me, could Light please remove him self from me," L said sounding strange and Light tightened his grip for a moment before remembering where he was slowly detangled himself from L. "Now your clothing has been placed in the wardrobe and if you could get ready quickly the rest of the team is waiting down stairs for instructions."

"Sorry about that," Light said stiffly and he stood up to get his clothing so he could take a shower. L didn't move though and Light looked over to see L just sitting there staring at him.

'_**Light should not be Kira. No, if Light was Kira, I would be troubled. Because Light is... The first friend I've ever had.'**_

'_**L was trying to get a confession out of you Light. He would have said anything.'**_

'_L, do I mean anything to you?'_

*******

**So what did you think about that chapter? I had so much fun writing the nightmare scene since I had so much material from the canon and so many ideas. It helped that I had just finished watching Silence of the Lambs. Great movie. Anthony Hopkins is such an awesome actor. Also I was SO close to stopping the chapter before the nightmare but I didn't. Anyway I will try and post the next chapter soon, but I haven't even started it yet. Eep. Cya for now.**


	7. Handcuffed to the 'enemy'

**As I have stated in previous chapters I am one of the worst updaters in the world and so if you are still reading this I am very grateful. I will probably start on the 8th chapter tomorrow but I haven't got any plan much further than that so the update could take a while. Meanwhile I have been co-writing a LXLight fanfic with my friend jesus-of-suburbia2o2o who this story is dedicated to. It is a bit of a PWP but it should hopefully be up in the very near future. It is also a very, very long one-shot as it is currently about 13,000 words and not looking any where close to being finished yet. So please check it out. I have also posted a few plot ideas for LxLight stories on my profile if anyone wants some ideas for a story. Anyway onto the seventh chapter of my longest fic EVER!**

**Pairing: LxLight**

_Summary: What would have happened if Light decided that he wanted L to truly be his friend? How far will he go to gain that friendship?_

_Italics Thoughts_

*******

Finally after about five minutes L stood up and Light was finally able to have a shower_. 'You would almost think I was trying to take him over to visit Misa.'_

"As neither I nor Watari were sure what type of body and hair care products you used so I hope you can find something you like." Light turned to look at L suspiciously before opening the cabinet and seeing it full of a wide range of different shampoos, conditioners and body wash. Blinking Light selected one of each before closing the door.

"So L how exactly is this going to work? I mean do I have a shower first and then you or what?" Light asked cautiously. _'Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like the answer either way?'_

"I believe we should shower at the same time as it will allow me to monitor Light more efficiently," L replied without the slightest change of expression and Light felt himself blush. _'How can he do that? He's telling me that he will be watching me shower and it's like it doesn't affect him at all.'_ Light blushed darker and was tempted to ask L to turn around while he got undressed, but he knew that any attempt at saving his dignity now would be pointless and L wouldn't likely listen to him anyway. "If Light would kindly get undressed, we will be able to have our shower and rejoin the rest of the team." _'I hope L doesn't plan on staring at me every time I have a shower...'_ Light shuddered, but refused to glance behind him to where L stood. Feeling goose bumps raise over his skin despite the warm temperature of the room Light slowly began to undress noticing that L had unlocked the hand cuff attached to his wrist. Stepping into the shower, Light barely restrained a blush as he felt the warmth of L's naked body behind him. The silence was heavy and awkward which strengthened as Light felt L move closer and wrap an arm around Light's waist. _'What does L think he's doing?'_ Light couldn't hold the blush back this time as L finally decided to tell Light what he was up to. "Light forgot to take in the body wash and shampoo he had picked out," L said huskily, his warm breath playing on Light's neck as he handed said bottles to Light whose blush had increased as he stood there mortified. _'What am I thinking; L doesn't have a husky voice… It's a… It's a…'_ Light felt his mind go blank as he tried to deal with L's voice and his close proximity… and it wasn't working.

"Thank you," Light managed to choke out.

"You're welcome, but now is Light going to wash himself or is he waiting for me to do it for him?" L asked and Light could almost _feel_ L's amusement. Choking back a reply Light immediately began washing himself as he tried to block out L's chuckles from behind him.

*******

After successfully managing to wash himself, Light walked out of the shower keeping his head low so as he couldn't see the black eyes that had been burning into his back ever since he had gotten undressed. Drying himself off quickly, he raced to get back into his fresh clothes.

"Light, I never expected _YOU_ of all people to be shy about your body," L said, his former amusement not faded in the slightest as he re-attached the hand cuffs. "Now Light we have been long due to meet up with the rest of the taskforce and there is something I need to get your opinion on."

"Ok," Light replied not in the least self-conscious about making everyone wait for him. Leading the way L took Light to the meeting room where brief greetings were exchanged and L directed Light to sit in front of the TV. _'Oh great another test. I wonder what it is this time…'_ Light thought as Watari placed a video tape in and turned on the TV. Light waited and watched as the television displayed the outside of a nearby television station. Not much was happening as only a few people would walk by now and then without stopping. Light was about to ask L what this was about when a man leapt out of his car and raced at a television crew who was just leaving to film a segment for the news. Light's eyes widened as the man leapt at the camera man and L froze the tape.

"Watari, switch the tapes over now." Now the angle was far different as it appeared that a camera man had switched his camera and had recorded the rest. The man face however was now leaning in close to the camera, his eyes wide and fearful as he gave his final message to the world…

"_**L, are you ready to accept God?**_" Suddenly the man backed away, his wide eyes now bulging as he grasped at his chest frantically. Once again L froze the tape and Watari turned off the TV.

"You can probably guess what happened next," L stated sounding bored, but then he had probably watched this video multiple times before coming to ask Light for assistance. _'It's him… It's…'_

"It's Kira… the first Kira… the _real_ Kira," Light said as calmly as he could after watching that man die. Turning his head to look at L, he was forced to wait as L delicately picked up a sugar cube and examined it briefly before licking it and turning it around in his fingers.

"…Yes; that was my opinion too," L replied finally after an agonising second. _'Wait does that mean he knows something I don't there? It's not like he hasn't done that in the past.'_

"Is that what you think now?" Light asked, his eyes narrowing at L as the man looked down.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think anymore. This case has been difficult to understand from the beginning, but this makes everything that much more so. If this tape really is to be believed then either this is substantial evidence that you are not Kira. However considering your intelligence this could easily be a lackey you set up for the period of time that you are being watched. This would also explain why the deaths continued even while under surveillance." Light stared at L unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Ryuuzaki… It's Kira. Everything about that message screams Kira. Are you really that fixated on me being Kira as to deny that?" Light asked impulsively but regretted it as soon as it left his lips. L's eyes turned serious as he turned his head to look Light dead in the eyes, the rest of the investigation all but forgotten.

"Was Light really not listening to me or has he just chosen to ignore what I have just said. I may be L but I am also human and just as prone to indecision as everyone else. While what you say about being fixated on you being Kira may or may not be true it doesn't mean that I can abandon justice that easily. Now do you understand? Because it would irritate me to repeat myself again." L's voice was low and rapid and the hold he had on Light's eyes was as strong as the chain around his wrist.

"Wow, L looks really mad," Matsuda stated to no one in particular and was thus ignored completely. Light's phone suddenly went off and he reached down to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!**_" Upon hearing the screech of Misa's voice Light immediately moved the phone away from his ear. _'What does she want NOW?_' "_**MISA-MISA WAS SO WORRIED WHEN YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP TO OUR DATE ON TIME!!!!! **_Ryuuzaki isn't being a pervert now is he?"

"No everything's fine, we had a date today?" Light said confused.

"_**YES**_!!!! Don't tell me you've forgotten already _**LIIIIGHT**_!!" Light silently winced before covering up the bottom of his phone.

"L, it looks like Misa is rather insistent that we had a date today," Light said unnecessarily as most of the room could hear Misa.

"Yes… Well tell Misa that she can have her date after we move into the new building tomorrow," L replied as he started on a rather large piece of chocolate cake that Watari handed to him and Light uncovered the phone to reply to Misa.

"Misa, we will have out date the day after tomorrow. Is that ok?" Light said as he forced a polite voice. _'I guess if L was trying to make me get closer to Misa, he isn't likely to allow me to break up with her now.'_

"Ok, but it better be the best date ever," Misa threatened and Light sighed as he finally shut his phone. _'This is going to be a LONG day'_ Light thought, but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

*******

It was now 7 hours later and Light was_ REALLY_ not in a good mood with the world in general and Ryuuzaki to be a hell of a lot more specific. In the last 7 hours L hadn't done a single thing towards the capture of Kira and during that time he had instead chosen to eat for half of the time and stare at Light for the rest of it. It didn't help that L had refused most of Light's requests for breaks and only allowed him when he _REALLY_ had to use the bathroom and so because of this Light was tired, cranky and hungry.

"Light, is something the matter?" L asked innocently and Light nearly exploded. _'That guy…'_

"Yes… there is. You haven't let me eat or take a break for 7 hours," Light replied through gritted teeth.

"Why didn't Light just stop then, it is not like I can physically make him work or starve you if you wish to eat. In fact Light's continued work has actually raised the chances of him being Kira by five percent," L replied steadily.

"Well it obviously looks like you can. Every time I stop work for more than two minutes you start harassing me with percentages and other things and when I asked Watari if I could have something to eat once you knocked the plate out of his hands and then you told Watari not to bother as he is not '_my servant'_ and that _'Light is busy and he will eat later'_. Meanwhile you sit there and shovel junk into your mouth all day without once lifting a finger to help," Light retorted, fuming.

"Yes, that does seem like a thing I would do doesn't it?" L mused.

"Ryuuzaki, would it be all right if we retired for the evening?" Soichiro asked before looking over at Light with concern.

"Yes that is fine. Thank you for all your hard work," L said not bothering to turn around and look at who he was talking to.

"Light, please take a break soon and have something to eat. It isn't healthy to work so hard on an empty stomach." _'Try telling that to L over there.' _Light tried to put on a reassuring smile, but he knew it looked rather pathetic and fake.

"Thanks dad I…"

"Light has already told me he is up to working a couple of hours longer before turning in," L cut in smoothly and Light inwardly wanted to cry.

"_NO_ Light will _NOT_ be working any longer I assure you Mr Yagami. In fact I was just about to ask Light what he feels like to eat," Watari stated firmly and L looked at the older man as though he had grown a second head.

"But…" L started.

"Ryuuzaki don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't been working and tormenting Light like this is incredibly childish, even for you," Watari cut in, preventing L from saying anymore on the subject and Light wanted to go over and hug Watari._ 'I have never seen Watari stand up to L like that before.' _"So Light have any preferences as to what you feel like eating?"

"No, anything that isn't sweet or overly spicy is good," Light replied with a genuine smile Watari left to prepare it.

*******

After dinner Light finally built up the courage to ask about something that had been on his thoughts for a while now… sleeping arrangements.

"So L what are we doing with sleeping arrangements?" Light asked in a hopefully casual voice.

"I thought it would have been obvious to Light." L replied as he paused from stirring the sludge which had formerly been tea before it had been transformed by unimaginable amounts of sugar. "We will obviously be sharing a bed." _'No way… Misa is going to __**KILL**__ L and as much as Misa being in jail with a possible death sentence appeals to me we will need L if we are to have any chance of catching Kira. I guess I will have to restrain her and hope for the best.' _Sighing Light didn't bother to argue and instead returned to listening to the MP3 player he had brought over for him. He was listening to music, but he also loaded a fair few language learning CD's onto it to practice in his spare time. L didn't seem to notice the lack of response and went back to his tea.

*******

That night Light once again suffered through the embarrassment of changing in front of L again, who strangely enough didn't show any discomfort in doing the same. From what Light saw from the brief glimpse he caught before he turned around was quite a bit different to what he had expected. _'Wow, I knew that L was thin, but I doubt there is even an inch of fat on him.'_ Light felt a faint blush infuse his cheeks before turning around to see L had replaced his pants with loose, navy cotton ones, but had left his lightly muscular arms and pale white chest exposed. After the chain was fastened again, Light slowly made his way over to the bed and lay down on his side, facing away from L. For a while Light just lay there, too cold and nervous to sleep.

'_I should ask L if I can change into something warmer, but he will probably just make a fuss about it and raise the percentage of me being Kira __**AGAIN**__.'_ Finally Light succumbed to his exhaustion and he fell into a half sleep. After what could have been a few minutes later Light felt something drape around his waist and something warm and firm press up against him. If he had been more awake Light might have been horrified, but as it was, he was now very warm and very comfortable and… very _safe._ Within a minute he was asleep.

*******

The next day went by in a blur as everyone worked to move everything over to the new building and before Light knew it was night again and once again he fell asleep in the same warm embrace, but just as before it wasn't there until Light was on the edge of consciousness. The next day, though, was a day that would bring much horror and sadness… Light had a date with Misa. After picking out his clothes and taking a shower with L (which he still wasn't used to. Especially since L continued to stare at him for the entire duration) Light had breakfast and made his way to meet his doom. When he arrived at Misa's all he caught was a blur of blonde and black as Misa launched herself at him.

"_LIGHT!!!!_ Misa-Misa missed you _SOOOO_ much!!!! Ryuuzaki hasn't done anything to you while you were away has he?" Misa screeched Light felt the urge to shove his fingers into his ears, but one glance at L's smug, satisfied face halted that action immediately. Instead he quickly and gracefully moved out of the strangle hold Misa had formed before trying to placate her much to L's amusement.

"Misa calm down. I'm fine," Light soothed as he led her over to the table and sat her down before joining L to sit on the other side of the table. _'Damn why did the stupidest girl on the planet have to decide to form an obsession with me?'_

"So does anyone feel like cake?"

*******

**Thanks for reading. I hope you all like this story and continue to enjoy it as I am really trying to get this one finished but at the moment it is looking like it will be at least 20 chapters… Eeek. Anyway once again check out my profile if you are stuck for thinking of LxLight plot ideas as I have millions and am willing to help out if someone takes one on. Thankyou again for reading.**


	8. Light is Kira

**Ok now this ISN'T my longest fic ever. The one I'm co-authoring is. Seriously it is like 38000 words. Ok as I said this update was a lot quicker than my last one but at the moment I have just been thinking over some things. So this means basically what I previously had planned isn't happening anymore so I need to rethink how I will end this. Anyway the next chapter is planned out so I should be able to start writing it which is good. Thankyou to those who have decided to continue reading this and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Pairing: LxLight**

_Summary: What would have happened if Light decided that he wanted L to truly be his friend? How far will he go to gain that friendship?_

_Italics Thoughts_

*******

"So does anyone feel like cake?" L said as the silence grew steadily heavier. Light and Misa turned their head to look at him in disbelief, but neither bothered to respond. "Ok, Watari could you get us all a slice of cheesecake?" L requested and two minutes later Watari walked in with said cake. _'Is L pretending to be stupid or something? He knows I don't like sweet food, and Misa is a model, so I doubt she would be too keen on sweet foods either. He probably just wants it to eat himself.' _Not bothered by the silence, L immediately dug into his slice of cheese cake enthusiastically while Misa and Light relaxed against opposing couches. Light looked over at Misa so as he wouldn't have to watch L eat anymore. He wasn't sure whether it disgusted him or fascinated him. _'Misa is being strangely quiet today, I wonder what's up with her?' _

"Man, this has got to be the lamest date I have ever been on," Misa complained as she glared pointedly at L. _'False alarm'_

"No, no, no, please, just pretend I'm not even here ok," L said around the fork that continued to hang out from between his teeth before his voice turned curious. "By the way… are you going to eat that piece of cake?"

"Cake makes you fat, I'm not going to eat any," Misa said childishly. _'So I was right…'_

"Actually, I've found that you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories by using your brain," L said, pointing to his head in a rather degrading way, as if showing Misa where the brain was. _'Didn't L say he was a fan of Misa's? I guess that was just another lie he made up.'_

"Hmmm, so now you're calling me stupid," Misa's voice raised a few octaves as she spoke and Light closed his eyes to just listen. "Fine then, I will give the cake as long as you agree to leave me and Light alone" _'Please don't!'_

As if hearing Light's silent plea L said, "Even if I leave you two alone I'm still going to be watching on surveillance cameras. So it wouldn't make any difference." L sounded as bored as Light felt and Light could tell he _STILL_ had the fork left in his mouth from before.

"**YOU PERVERT!** Could you stop it with your creepy hobby?"_ 'Again with the pervert thing.'_ Just then Light felt a small tug on the chain and moved the hand from behind his head to let L stand.

"You can call me whatever you like. Last chance for cake…" L said cheerfully and the coffee table creaked slightly; Light guessed L had stood on it to grab the cake.

"Ok then… I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights." Misa's voice was triumphant and Light resisted the urge to snort. _'She actually thinks L would be dumb enough to not have some form of surveillance in place while the lights are off.'_

"We have infra-red cameras in here as well," L's said flatly and thinking back Light realised that L had been like this for a while. _'Forget about Misa, what's wrong with L?' _Opening his eyes he leaned forward to get a good look at the other man.

"What's wrong with you? I thought moving here was supposed to help us catch Kira, but since we've been here you haven't seemed all that motivated to me," Light asked bluntly.

"…Not motivated? You're right. Actually I'm depressed," L said with a sigh and Light's eyes widened at the simple statement. _'L get's depressed?'_

"Depressed? What for?"

"Well… truthfully, all this time I've thought that you were Kira, and my entire case hinged on that fact. I guess I just can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong. Although having said that I am still suspicious of you, that's why were wearing these and we also know that Kira can control peoples actions which means it's highly likely that he was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. If I assume that you and Misa were being controlled by him then everything we have observed so far makes a lot more sense to me," L said dejectedly and his head lolled to the side. _'Wait that means that I was Kira, but my mind was too weak to notice, much less stop myself from killing people,'_ Light realised feeling sick.

"If that's what you think, Misa and I were both Kira at the time we were being controlled right?" Light crossed his arms as he tried to hold himself together, studying L's every movement with the desperate wish L would take back what he had said.

"Yes. I don't think I could have been wrong about that. The two of you are Kira." L's voice had a certain finality that resounded like a gavel in court and Light felt himself turn a shade of pale green. When L's black gaze locked onto his own it felt like a blow, but Light was a good actor, he always had been and he was glad that skill was paying off now. "If what I'm thinking is correct, when your confinement began you were Kira. I don't believe it was a coincidence that as soon as you were imprisoned all the killings stopped. Until then everything pointed to you being Kira but the next day criminals began dying at a far greater pace than the declining rate after Misa's imprisonment. Based on that evidence I can only conclude that Kira's power passes between people." _'Light pull it together. L has to be wrong; I couldn't possibly kill someone even if I was being controlled. For starters my parent's would have to have noticed some odd behaviour, right? Now think over what he has said, find a flaw…'_

"That's an interesting idea, but if that's true it's going to be nearly impossible to catch Kira," Light pointed out uselessly._ 'L's logic is flawless. Heck even I would have to the same conclusions now in his position.'_

"Yes, that's why I'm overwhelmed. Even if we catch someone under his control they will likely lose their powers and any memories of their crimes. So in the end, pursuing them becomes futile," L said miserably. 'Is L acting? He can't seriously be thinking about giving up.'

"But at this point we have no way of knowing if that's the case, so cheer up would ya," Light said with an optimism he didn't feel and L turned to give him a strange expression that was part boredom, annoyance and depression before turning away again.

"Cheer up? No sorry I can't. It's probably better if I just stop trying so hard." Light couldn't hide the horror in his expression at L's tone dead words. "By chasing Kira so desperately we're just putting our lives at risk for nothing. Yes it's just a waste of time. _'L can't give up! He's justice incarnate. He __**HAS**__ to catch Kira. Until he does… Until he does I will always wonder if Kira truly was me and I really am capable of such monstrous acts. A waste of time he says… No._' Standing, Light turned to face L, anger flooding through him like poison.

"Ryuuzaki…" Light spat and L let out a surprised hum of acknowledgment. Glaring Light's hands balled into fists and without thinking, slammed it into L's cheek with all the strength he could muster. L's head snapped back, but that wasn't all that flew back and Light having temporarily forgotten the handcuffs was launched into the air by the force of his own blow, knocking over the coffee table in the process. Misa let out a shriek of horror, which turned into a disgusted groan and Light guessed she had probably stepped in a slice of cake. Getting to his feet, his glare strengthened as he looked at L managed to pull himself into a sitting position despite his dazed expression and rested against the wall.

"Uh, you know that really hurt…" L complained childishly.

"That's enough." Light tone was reproachful as he cut L off. "You don't feel like doing anything, just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira." Light demanded and L stared back before wiping his face with a sleeve.

"Mmmm fine, perhaps I phrased it the wrong way," L's said his voice once again hard and annoyed. _'He's really serious about this...'_ "What I meant was that it would be pointless for us to make a move so we shouldn't even bother…"

"If we don't chase Kira he will never be caught, is that what you want?" Light felt panic edge his tone at L's words_. 'L what is happening to you? At the start you were so determined, so controlled it's scary to think about and now… I don't want to think of you as human because humans die and if you're human you can die too and the world needs you now more than ever.'_ Those words weren't spoken, couldn't be spoken… not ever, it was too humiliating. "If you were just going to give up then why did you involve all those innocent people?" Light grabbed L's shirt in his hands and pulled him up to his feet, so that he could stare directly into L's eyes as he spoke. "More importantly what was the point of putting Misa and me behind bars?"

"I understand… but still, whatever the reason…" In barely a blink L slipped though Light's fingers as though he had turned into liquid and simultaneously drew his leg into his body in an awkward sort of crouch, launching his foot into Light's face with startling speed and accuracy. In almost mirrored replay, Light flew backwards and L barely had the chance to say "… an eye for an eye my friend," before the chain between them pulled tight and he was launched across the room with Light. They went crashing into the couch but with their combined weight it caused the couch to fall back making the hit the floor again. L was the first to rise this time, getting into a low crouch, his hands balancing him on the floor and he continued speaking without pause, his voice rapid, breathy, frustrated. "It's not my deduction that was wrong. The fact is that I can say that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira but it won't be enough to solve the case and that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?"

"Yes," Light said firmly before almost mimicking L's crouch. "Yes it is. Besides you should hear yourself. It's as if you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira." Light's eyes magnified his fury and L leant forward, his pose radiating a dangerous and almost animalistic energy.

"I-I won't be satisfied unless you are Kira?" L questioned rhetorically, his voice a silky smooth murmur as if to taunt Light with his words. "Well there may be some truth to that… In fact now that you mention it, you're right. I think I wanted you to be Kira." Hearing those words was somehow more painful even than being told that in L's mind he was with out a doubt, the weapon of the single worst killer in history and Light's body lashed out in reflex to stop the pain. _'I wanted you to be Kira… __Light should not be Kira …__ I wanted you to be Kira… __Light is the first friend I've ever had…__ I wanted you to be Kira… L was trying to get a confession he would have said anything … __**I wanted you to be Kira**__…' _ L, however was more prepared this time for the blow and barely let out a grunt of pain, not budging an inch. "As I said before, an eye for an eye, I'm a lot stronger than I look you know." Spinning out from behind Light's fist, L planted a hand on the floor and used the power momentum had given him delivered another blow to Light's head. Like L though, Light had braced himself for the attack, but the blow made Light arch back painfully and he saw red. Using the chain to his advantage this time he pulled, sweeping L's hand off the floor and dragging L closer to him. At the same time they latched onto each other's shirts and pulled back an arm to strike when a shrill ringing rang through the room making them freeze and turn to look at the telephone. Releasing L, he watched as the man shuffled over and picked up the phone in two fingers.

"Yes?... Oh I see…" Without a goodbye, L chucked done the phone with an amazed look on his face.

"What was that?" Light said, curious as to whom the other person was.

"Matsuda's acting stupid again," L replied bluntly, _'So it was Matsuda. Figures'_

"Well that is his specialty," Light said, letting out a sigh.

"Hmmm. Well if the two of you aren't going to be doing anything we may as well get back to work," L stated swiftly and before a cowering Misa could react, L had pulled Light out of the room and into the elevator. They stood on opposing sides of the elevator in silence, not wanting a repeat of what happened in Misa's room so soon. Closing his eyes Light rubbed head in a desperate to erase the echoing words that repeated in his mind so clearly it was like L was whispering them in his ear. After a moment Light opened his eyes again and almost jumped when he realised L's face was mere inches from his own and his eyes burned with a strange intensity that Light refused to give name to. Light could almost feel the steady gaze on him as if it were a physical pressure and a low burning rose in his face. Instinctively he attempted to move away, but his limbs suddenly refused to cooperate. Breaking the tension L stepped away smoothly and the doors opened. The nausea from before hadn't faded and now that there were no immediate distractions it seemed far, _FAR_ worse. Swallowing Light pulled L in the opposite direction of head quarters… He barely made it to the toilet in time.

*******

**So do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading it even if it does sound a bit like the canon. There is a big jump away from the canon next chapter which I hope you will like. If you haven't already please check out 'Messages in a Dysfunctional Work Place'. It is the co-authored fic I am writing with Jesus-of-Suburbia2o2o who is also the person this story is dedicated to and it is a humour fic with lots of yaoi. I got to write a naïve Light in it too which is always fun. Anyway I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	9. The games we play

**You remember my other story I'm co-writing 'Messages in a Dysfunctional Work Place'? Yeah well it has grown to insane proportions at 80,000+ words. I have also been on vacation and had to rediscover my plot for this story. So I sincerely apologise for the delay. This chapter is dedicated to two people this time Jesus-of-Suburbia2o2o as always, who used her awesome beta-ing skills on this story and Fallen Angel Wings. This chapter seriously would have been anywhere near existing yet otherwise. Fallen Angel Wings has also offered to write a story using one of my plot ideas. YAYS! Sorry I am probably boring you. On with the story…**

_Summary: What would have happened if Light decided that he wanted L to truly be his friend? How far will he go to gain that friendship?_

_Thoughts- Italics_

*******

Light felt like screaming in frustration. He had been working for hours on the beginnings of a profile for Kira while he waited for Watari to finish up his section of the program Light was building. The program was hopefully going to be able to sort through the deaths of criminals and find a pattern that may reveal some insight into the mind of the true Kira. Giving up, he followed L back to their room in silence. Neither had spoken since their fight, a fact that Light was very grateful for. When they arrived, Light turned and grabbed some clothing to sleep and slowly began to change into them. When he was done he turned to face L who had been staring at him for the last few minutes.

"Light, how would you describe my appearance?" L's tone was casual, but Light managed to catch L's eyes flicker over to the mirror attached to the wall of the room. _'What the hell is L on about this time? Since when does he care about his looks?'_

"What do you mean exactly Ryuzaki?" Light asked, trying to hide his genuine surprise.

"Well because of who I am, I've had limited contact with people, and the people I am in contact with respect me too much. I have gotten away with wearing the exactly the same outfit since I was a teenager and so I was wondering if you would tell me," L explained, his tone bored now. _'Bastard'_. Despite his thoughts Light looked L over critically.

"Well I have to say that I doubt anyone else could have gotten away with your habits. The bags under your eyes for example actually sharpen them rather than dragging them down. The fact that you rarely go outside has made the darkness of you contrast making it seem clearer and whiter than it is." Light smiled briefly at what he was about to say next before continuing. "I can't believe I am about to say this but the messy hair style really suits you."

"I'm amazed Light, you have so far failed to name a single fault in my appearance, even going to so far as to make seeming faults sound like they are in fact good traits to have," L interrupted and Light's smile turned into a smirk_. 'I haven't finished yet…'_

"Do you want to hear the rest or going to stop me again?" When L said nothing Light continued. "I have to say though your posture is horrible though and it makes my own back ache just looking at it. You would probably be around the same height as me if you stood up properly. It also wouldn't hurt to wear different clothing every so often…"

"Have you said quite enough yet?" L cut in again, this time sounding frustrated rather than amused and Light felt annoyance flare up in him. _'The way he's acting it's like I just started rambling off about his appearance rather than at his request.'_

"Ryuzaki, just what is your problem?" Light demanded but what he didn't expect was for L to come up so close to him. So close in fact there was only a centimetre between their noses and L's eyes bore into his own. _'I never thought breathing could be so distracting… Damn L, why is he so close…'_

"You want to know what my _problem_ is?" L repeated his voice a venomous whisper. "You're my problem." Light felt stunned by L's admission, but before he could speak L continued. "Yes YOU! Ever since before we even met I knew you are Kira and everything you did, every unconscious and conscious action served as further proof of your guilt, but now all of that is gone and I have not the slightest idea as to how or why it happened only that it did." A deep hatred boiled up inside Light with every word and he fought with every instinct he had not to just shove L onto the floor.

"Have you ever thought maybe it's not me that's the problem, but you?" Light requested fiercely. '_How DARE L blame me for his problems and what, does he think I will just sit here and take it?' _ "Ever since I have known you, you have been absolutely fixated on me being Kira. It is like nothing else will satisfy you."

"I would ask Light to stop repeating himself. I have already told you I desire no other conclusion…" Their foreheads were touching now as if they were subconsciously relenting to a desire for physical contact. Light was the one who cut in this time.

"So that would mean for as long as I have known you, you have wished for nothing more than my death," Light spat, eyes flashing heatedly.

"Light is naïve if he believes that this is merely a fight of life and death. If it were I could have taken care of that a long time ago." Light swallowed, his eyes reflecting his slight fear. _'What does L want from me?'_ "You have no comprehension as to how much power I wield. I could have you arrested and executed with nothing but my word as proof if I so chose," L said darkly and Light found himself believing his words all to well.

"Then why haven't you?" L's eyes were all but screaming at Light who was struggling to understand the game he couldn't remember playing. Light's eyes saw clearly the second that L's patience snapped and he was pushed down onto the bed. In a flash L was on top of him, his hands resting on either side of Light's head, L's own face once again directly above Light's own, a never before seen sneer on his lips.

"Why…Why…Why… _WHY?_" L mocked. "Is that all you can say? Question after question, come on Light, you're supposed to be about as intelligent as I am… Think." Light closed his eyes as a mass of thoughts ran through his mind at once. _'No… It couldn't be.'_ Light's eyes opened.

"This isn't about justice anymore is it?" Light said accusingly. "It isn't even a game anymore; at least not entirely…" Only the slightest tightening around L's eyes showed Light that he was correct.

"Oh? Then what is it then?" L challenged,_ 'L, I don't want to know.'_

"…I don't know…"

"Don't lie to me Light, you do know." Light felt on the verge of tearing his hair out in frustration. L was becoming too human before his eyes and too fast.

"…This game… it's brought you too close… and now it's the only thing keeping you away…" Light whispered and the weight was lifted as L got off him. Without a word, L leaned over to grab his laptop and Light knew instinctively that they were done talking for the night and rolled over to try and get some sleep.

*******

Sleep didn't come easy that night, or the night after or even the night after that and Light found himself secretly watching the L in the dim glow of the laptop computer. By the end of the week Light was exhausted and drinking almost double the amount of coffee as usual. _'Damn L, this has something to do with him I'm sure. It's too much of a coincidence that I suddenly can't sleep after we had that… conversation.'_ Light rubbed his eyes harshly as if trying to wake himself up from the haze of exhaustion. Headaches had also become a steadily growing problem that had been occurring since he had been confined.

"Light, I was wondering what it is you have been working on." Light's head whipped around in shock as he noticed Watari indicate the piece of paper he held tightly in his grip. "I had noticed that you have been pulling that out rather frequently." Looking down at the sheet Light gave a small smile.

"This? It's a mixture of wishful thinking and very rough deduction that holds no real basis." Light gave a short laugh, but instead of leaving Watari nodded towards the chair next to him as if asking permission before sitting down.

"I would like you to tell me about it anyway?" Watari requested gently and Light sighed.

"Well basically it is, as I said a very rough outline of the type of person Kira is if he was manipulating Misa and me." Light paused for a moment and Watari signalled for Light to continue. "Well I believe that Kira unlike the people he controls is actually in his thirties or older. He most likely works at home and has little direct contact with outside world believing it to be impure, because of this Kira would have no political or business related aspirations. I believe that Kira would have a strong sense of justice, but no actual ties to the police and so chooses people with a strong sense of justice and can not are not yet able to in a position to assist in the maintenance of justice believe that he showing compassion." Light paused again for a moment again before carrying on. "I think that Kira may have been bullied as a child or teenager but instead of feeling like everyone is looking down at him he has done the exact opposite. He may have come to delude himself that they were jealous of him and his level of intelligence. He actually may look rather plain, but as he believes himself to be a god he may search specifically for young and attractive… servants as in ancient mythology gods were always surrounded by the young and the beautiful." Light finished and looked at Watari who had been listening patiently and Light felt genuinely pleased at the attention. _'I don't remember the last time that someone has been interested enough in what I was up to, to offer to listen without any other motives.'_

"There were some interesting ideas you just brought up Light and I am sure Ryuzaki would have thought the same if he was motivated enough to listen." Said detective was oblivious to this, though, as he continued to carefully consume a pile of brown and white sugar cubes methodically. Then Matsuda burst into the room waving his arms around, which at second glance held a clear sleeve with a sheet of plain white paper. _'What's he up to now?'_

"Ryuzaki, you _HAVE_ to look at this. Sakura TV just received a note claiming to be from Kira himself…" Matsuda got no further as L immediately leapt from his chair, pulling Light along with him. _'Ow, I wish he would stop doing that.'_ Letting L tug him along, Light watched as L took the sheet in his usual two fingered, pinch like grip. As soon as the rest of the team gathered L read the note out loud.

"Hello L. As you have probably guessed by now, I am Kira." L's voice was the same monotone as usual as he read this, but as he continued it held volumes of barely containable rage. "You are probably wondering why I have written this note and the truth is I believe we have reached a stalemate. You have no idea who I am and even if you do catch my servants I can just find more and though I could easily dispose of you, there will always be another to take your place and another. I have come to face the fact that the world is not quite ready for me yet and trust me I will return once it has. For now though you have twenty-four hours starting midnight tonight to find some trace as to where I am; if not though I will disappear to wait. To prove that this is indeed a true message and not a fake, one criminal shall die on the hour during the specified twenty-four hours. It's been fun." Light took a step back from L as the man was nearly having convulsions as the source of his anger had no physical form to lash out at. Light watched in shock as L pulled out a small key and unlocked the handcuffs before storming off to their room.

"L…"

*******

**Oooooh so Kira has given up. Hands up if you expected that? *hoping no one did* Hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite how long it took. Good news is I have worked out sort of where I am going with this. Please review though I understand if you don't.**


	10. Day of Silence

**Hellos again. Yes I have finally updated. Hopefully I will be able to update fairly quickly from now on since I have the entire thing planned out. Thank you Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o for beta-ing. As always this is dedicated to you and probably why I am still writing this. I hope you all like this chapter. **

_Summary: What would have happened if Light decided that he wanted L to truly be his friend? How far will he go to gain that friendship?_

_Thoughts- Italics_

*******

No one left that night and no one slept either. At seven o'clock the news of Kira's decision was made public and at midnight the first criminal died. L refused to come out of the room he had all but barred himself into and Light would catch Watari looking at the door with worry. The pain in Light's head had also gotten worse to being a constant throb and pain killers now failed to be effective in the slightest. It seemed to have begun to affect Misa as well who had complained to Matsuda earlier about it. On every TV channel was talk of nothing but Kira and theories from the 'professionals'. The case itself hadn't moved an inch forward and Kira seemed to be choosing random criminals from around the world. Unable to stand watching a second more of TV, Light stood up to join Watari.

"Where was victim eleven from? I have been so busy trying to help Ryuzaki that I didn't have a chance to see," Watari asked tiredly as Light sat down.

"London," Light replied, his eyes travelling to the plain white door again. _'It's looking more and more like this is going to be the one case L doesn't solve…'_ "How is he?"

"Not good I'm afraid. He has been awake all night just practicing his Capoeira and he refuses to eat anything I bring him. At this rate he will burn himself out soon." Watari sighed and looked down at the ground, for once really looking like the old man he was and Light waited patiently for him to continue. "Ryuzaki has never been around people so much as he has been with this case and so he has never really had the opportunity to learn how to deal with his emotions. He has also never faced a case like this one either and the fact that he has lost is difficult for him to accept and it makes him angrier than he has ever been. Since he has no direction for that anger he is taking it out on himself." Light frowned as the words sunk in. '_Kira has finally destroyed a life by not killing.'_

"Do you think he will get over it?" Light asked, concern shadowing his voice and Watari shook his head

"I wouldn't know. Maybe I should have got him involved in other things to make sure that detective work alone wasn't his entire life. Maybe then this wouldn't have been such a blow, but for Ryuzaki, this life is all he has ever known and though the governments will return quickly enough and with more cases to solve, he will never be able to forget this defeat." Watari face grew hard suddenly and he looked at Light as though he had never seen before. _'W-what on Earth is he thinking?'_ "Light, I would ask you to stay away from Ryuzaki from now on. For as long as Ryuzaki believes that you are Kira he won't be able to rest while you are around and even less so if you are not. While this message from Kira casts more doubts on how responsible you are for your actions the bottom line was you have been proven to have acted as a hand of Kira." Light recoiled as though he had been slapped and the pain in his head increased again knocking Light to his knees. His hands clutched his head as the pain left it feeling like his brain was being crushed under an enormous weight. Light screamed as the agony increased to point he couldn't even see. He didn't even notice the black, tar like sludge pouring out his mouth or how fast the room cleared. A few minutes later Light finally stopped and his sight returned as he gasped desperately for breath. Light didn't notice the sludge until he tried to stand, only to realise he was stuck to the floor. _'Ugh… w-what is this…'_ Light's head spun as he stood unsteadily. Unlike the expected scent of bile though, this tar like substance reeked of rotten flesh and Light swayed as he tried to prevent himself from vomiting again as the taste which Light refused to identify lingered in his mouth. As he fell, Light barely registered the thin arms that snaked around his waist quickly before he knew no more.

*******

Light wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for when he was first pulled slowly back into consciousness. Rolling over, Light's mind tried to hold onto the warm haze that encased him and lured him back into slumber, but he was determined to stay awake for a little while at least. Yawning, his eyelids fluttered for a couple of seconds as they attempted to open before finally succeeding and Light's bleary gaze slowly took in every thing in view. _'Wait… What am I doing back L's room?'_ The room was dimly light by the lamp on the opposite bedside table, but it was clearly L's room. His head tilted down as far as the blanket wedged under his chin would allow, but he saw nothing that would cause the tingling sensation he was feeling. Lazily Light rolled back over and his gaze met with L's, who was sitting on chair beside the bed. Neither spoke as Light freed himself from the cocoon of sheets that had entangled around him, L's eyes studying him carefully. _'For that matter why is L here? I thought he would still be angry about what happened with Kira.'_ Yawning Light lay back down again, his eyes holding L's the entire time. _'It's weird; I don't feel strange with L watching me like this but… safe.'_ Pulling the sheets up around himself Light continued to watch L watch him until he had fell asleep.

*******

When Light woke he watched as L stood and took a tray of food off the table and handed it too him. _'I wonder how long I have been asleep for. I can't believe L just decided to stay with me either.'_ Taking the tray off L, Light was suddenly reminded of how starving he was and he ate the food that Watari had obviously prepared gratefully. Once Light had finished L took the tray and handed Light an envelope. A brief glance showed that L had obviously not written it or opened it.

Good morning Light, I am glad you are feeling better this morning. I would ask you to please be as quiet as possible today as L prefers complete silence whenever he gets into one of his moods. What surprises me though is that he has never left your side once, even as the last of the deaths were announced. I have left a collection of puzzles and games that you might like to do today as he has become rather… possessive of your company. I have informed the others that they may have the day off today to do as they wish. Enjoy!

Light glanced up just in time to see L ghost past him. _'I wonder what it means by him being possessive of my company. Does he really enjoy having me around?'_ Moments later Light followed L to find that half a chess set had already been set up. Immediately Light sat across from L and waited for L to finish. _'Wait… What happened to my head ache? I have so distracted that I didn't even notice it gone. Also… this sounds so cheesy even to think it but I feel cleaner some how and it is affecting how I see everything…'_

Light quickly dragged himself from his thoughts as he realised L had finished and move a piece. Seeing he was black, Light quickly put together a strategy before moving his first piece. _'It's strange that I didn't notice my headache is gone, but I guess that since I had it since I blacked out in while in confinement I somehow got used to the pressure of something.'_ Looking up Light blinked as he saw L staring at him and Light looked down to see L had moved again. After taking a stab at guessing what L was planning, Light made another move. _'It's not just the headache either… it's everything. With L in particular, it's like he has changed completely, but…'_ Looking up again Light eyes met L's for a brief second, but that was long enough to see the cool genius hidden behind L's childish disguise. _'… No it's not L that has changed, but the way I look at him. It is like I was going blind, but now I that I can see clearly I… don't know what it is I'm seeing.'_ The game continued in silence for about half an hour longer and thankfully it seemed L was just as distracted and Light was left in peace.

He was rather abruptly torn from his thoughts though when he felt his chair get swivelled around and his face was suddenly mere inches from L's. _'How on Earth did he get so close without me realising it?'_ Unconsciously, Light tried to lean back to give himself some space, but L followed the movement an leant even closer until their noses touched and Light could feel L's warm breath fan across his lips. _'It's like he is trying to read my mind or something…'_ Light's thought's continued to race as L continued to hold his gaze making Light feel almost in a trance.

'_Wait… am I… am I blushing? Why am I blushing?'_ Heat continued to radiate from Light's cheeks and he heard his heart begin to pound. His breathing hitched as L's eyes narrowed before an almost satisfied expression crossed his face. _'This is crazy. I'm like a teenage girl with her first crush… NO WAY! There is no way I have a crush on L. I mean that's crazy. I can't believe I am even considering it… Damn it, now I just sound like I'm in denial, but I'm not am I? In any case I shouldn't be thinking about this right now... Where is L anyway?' _Indeed looking around L was no where to be seen_. 'I may as well wait for him to come back.'_ Letting out a sigh Light walked over to look through the rest of the things Watari brought for him and L to do.

A couple of minutes later L returned and Light got toothache just looking at the monstrosity he was carrying. _'He… he's not going to actually EAT that thing is he? I mean the icing is at least an inch thick… and is that chocolate cream? I feel sick just looking at it. I think there is only half the amount of cake as there is cream.'_ Light gagged as L sat down and the cake wobbled. Suddenly L looked up and motioned for Light to come over and sit next to him and cautiously Light did so. So wrapped in horror Light hadn't noticed what else L brought in with him until he had a bag of chips shoved into him. Light took the bag and L began to dig into the cake with sickening intensity causing Light to roll his eyes. _'And I like L why?'_

*******

'_Isn't it ironic that the one day L wasn't doing anything to draw attention to himself was the day I suddenly couldn't focus on anything BUT him. I also kept noticing these little things about him, like how the bags under he eyes actual sharpen them or how careful he is when doing anything, yet he is one of the most impulsive people I have ever met. It's strange not hearing him link my every action to that of Kira… I still can't believe that all that time Kira was using me to kill people. Knowing my luck I will probably fall in love with him considering how absolutely impossible it is for us to be together… Wait LOVE? I am really going crazy now… Damn it I really do sound like I'm in denial. In any case even if L does miraculously work out that I like him that way, it doesn't change the fact that he is L and I… I was a pawn of Kira. Also he is straight… I think, unless that lie about Misa was really more complete than I thought. Anyway I don't even know what I am anymore. I guess I never really thought about it. He has to leave at the end of the Kira investigation so it's not like we could be together even if he did notice, was gay and willing to overlook the fact I took so many lives because I was too weak to prevent it.'_ Light turned over to bury his face in his pillow, not noticing the silent watcher. _'How does he do this to me?'_

*******

**So what did you think? I hope this wasn't too rushed. I am really worried about it. I am trying to keep this in character so hopefully I did ok. To all those who reviewed the last chapter… THANKYOU!!! Seriously I was absolutely amazed. I won't demand reviews but I would be over the moon if by the end of this I had 100 reviews. Cya next time**


	11. Princess Elly

**Wow I have actually updated. Didn't think it would happen did you? Anyway I have the next chapter written too and I will working on the final one soon. I have also edited all the previous chapters. So hopefully they are better. I would say I am sorry for taking so long to update, but I was just really struggling to get myself to even look at this.**

**Anyway Merry Christmas!**

_Summary: What would have happened if Light decided that he wanted L to truly be his friend? How far will he go to gain that friendship?_

_Italics: Thoughts_

*******

It was a few days before any activity arose again and so Light was more than a little surprised when L was sent to fetch him. During that time Light continued to stay at the headquarters as if by some unspoken agreement. L also seemed to be near constant presence, never speaking, just… there. If Light hadn't been so used to having the detective around so much it would have driven him crazy. Strangely enough though, the knowledge continued to be a comfit rather than a disturbance.

"Light, Watari has just told me that a news segment just aired that he thinks you would be interested in," L murmured as re-entered the room and Light frowned. _'Why would Watari ask after me specifically? It couldn't possibly have anything to do with Kira, or L would have sent Matsuda to tell me about it while he studied it multiple times. So what could Watari have seen that would make him think of me?' _Too curious to waste any more time pondering, Light nodded and left the room to find Watari.

The elderly gentleman spotted Light the instant he walked into the room and motioned for Light to close the door behind him_. 'What's going on? Could this really be just a casual meeting…? No, if it was then L would have told me what it was about. Unless he doesn't know…' _Walking across the room he joined Watari.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Light. Now, I would like you to keep this just between us for the moment, but I believe L's life may still be in danger…" Watari said gravely and Light froze eyes. _'Wait…WHAT!'_

"…But I thought Kira had stopped," Light said cutting off Watari.

"You're right, it's not Kira. I will let you watch this recording to explain," Watari said and stood up to push in the tape. "I have been taping the news ever since Kira's final broadcast in case he were to start up again when I found this." Leaning forward in his chair Light saw Watari settle down in a chair and pick up a remote out of the corner of his eye and press a button before returning his attention to the tv. Immediately it lit up and the opening for the Golden News played across the screen. _'The news?'_

"Hello and welcome to tonight's late night broadcast of NHN Golden News, I am your host Koki Tanakabara. As of three days ago a new website known as '' has been circling the internet as the news of Kira's disappearance begins to spread through the general public. Already the website has had an astounding, five million subscribers from around the world. On this site you can also find a list of Kira's victims as well as hundreds of news articles from newspapers world wide. The most disturbing aspect about this website is however, not its hunt for the elusive L, who is renowned as being the world's greatest detective, but the kill list users of the site have created which lists names and photographs of hundreds of thousands of people. The followers of Kira remain strong in their belief that Kira has not yet abandoned them and is only testing their faith in their one true lord and saviour. Will they find L? Only time will tell…"

Watari stopped the video walked over to fetch the tape; meanwhile Light was frozen in shock. _'…Wha-at… Why…?'_ Turning to face Watari, Light blurted out the first thing that came to mind…

"Why are you keeping this from L?" _'None of this makes any sense. L needs to know this, why hasn't he been told?'_ Moving to stand up in front of Light, Watari looked at Light steadily before speaking.

"Because there is nothing he can do. If he were to find out now he would most likely do something reckless as he has no time to plan for anything else…"

"What do you mean by 'we have no time'?" Light said panic edging his voice. _'No, this can't be happening. I should have expected that considering how crazy Kira's followers are that they might try something like this, but L… L!'_

"Only an hour ago I received a message from the group stating that unless we surrender L when they come to collect him they will kill everyone on the taskforce as well as their families. They seem to believe that by doing so they will be able to bring back Kira," Watari explained and Light felt a cold dread creep into his stomach. '_What will they do to him? Will L be a sacrifice? Why is Watari telling me this…? Hang on why haven't the task force come in today? There are too many questions. This doesn't make sense, unless…'_ "I see you are you realising the gravity of the situation you're in." _'More than that,'_ Light thought as his body was consumed in helpless anger. "They will be here in just under ten minutes." _'…Even if I do get to L in time…'_

Hanging his head Light said, "What do you want me to do?"

*******

Light wrists stung as the rope ground against the skin. He had barely left the building when he was seized a cacophony of voices demanding answers. A single world fell from Light's lips and the world spun once more, hands gabbing and pulling as a blindfold was roughly pulled around his eyes and he was shoved into the back seat of a car, the door slamming behind him. Light heard the driver being signalled to head to the base now. The car started reluctantly and Light kept his ears open for any sounds that could give him an indication as to where he was. When no sound was immediately recognisable Light's mind quickly began to drift back to what Watari had said back in the hotel room.

**(Flashback)**

"**We have a common interest, you and I but in order for us to keep them safe we will need someone who is clever enough to fool others into believe that person is L…" Light paled, another shudder running through him.**

"**And you want that person to be me," Light cut in, voicing his thoughts.**

"**Why shouldn't it be you? You certainly are capable enough," Watari said. "Besides why should L die for your mistakes?" Light's head snapped up and he glared at Watari furiously, stung.**

"**I was controlled, it was hardly my fault either," Light whispered standing up only for Watari to shove him back down. **_**'I was controlled wasn't I? Why is Watari acting like this? Unless Kira has…'**_

"**Do you really think L cares about that?" Watari replied smoothly cutting through Lights thoughts. "I have seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. He was the purest form of justice the world had ever seen and you have corrupted that. He will be angry at first, but when his mind clears he will see this is all for the best. He will be able to rebuild his reputation without distraction, of course that will mean he will have to change alias, but I doubt that will matter."**

"**What about my family?" Light said weakly. **_**'What am I supposed to do? My hands are tied, Watari will do whatever it takes to keep me here and I can't bring myself to hurt him. He's only protecting L even if it isn't the right way to go about it. How do I stand in the way of that? Besides it would be futile.'**_

"**I will tell them I was unaware of your plan until it is too late. I will tell them that you did this to protect L and clear your name and that it was a very noble sacrifice. They will believe that you intercepted the message from the Kira organisation and requested me to get L to let you know when a news was over and you could watch the tape," Watari said in a calm voice and Light felt ill at how simple and effective Watari's plan was. **_**'I doubt even L will be able to see through this.'**_** "It's time. If you aren't down within a few minutes the people positioned near your house and the houses of the other task force members will open fire." Light nodded and stood up swaying heavily. Walking towards the elevator Light felt numb and though part of him knew he should be trying to think of something… anything to get him out of this mess his mind was sluggishly blank. When he reached the door he could hear screams for L to come out and he froze for barely a moment before pushing the door open to face his fate.**

"Hey, you little shit it's time to get the fuck out of my car. I just can't wait to watch you die," This small woman yelled as Light was dragged from the car. "You and Kira claimed to be justice, well you can't just act whenever you feel like it and call that justice." Light grunted as she kicked him where it hurt. "If I had it my way you would be getting far worse than what these Kira lovers plan. Get that fucker out of my sight."

*******

'_I'm not sure what's worse, the fact that I'm a prisoner and going to die in a few hours or the food. I wonder where they got this cage from anyway.' _With a disgusted expression Light shoved the bowl of… he really didn't want to think what. He let out a wince as sharp pain ran across his chest, but tried to push it down, not wanting to give the satisfaction of showing he was in pain.

"Not hungry princess?" His guard taunted him. The man was probably in his late twenties though it was hard for Light to tell with the ugly expression on the man's face.

"Of course I am, just give me something that is recognisably food," Light said, trying to hide his growing panic with boredom.

"Ha-ha. Isn't that cute, little Elly thinks he can boss us around." The man laughed again, a cruel sound, _'I wonder if he's type who used to torture animals growing up.'_ "Well Elly needs to learn that if he expects to eat then he will have to learn to accept whatever crap we choose to give him… or are you a her?" The man laughed at his pathetic joke.

"Would you eat it?" Light said turning his head to look at the bleak wall beside him and sighed. _'This place isn't much for scenery, ugliness and blandness on all sides.'_

"Of course not, but then again I'm not the one with the limited options," the man said, but Light was distracted when the large door to the room was opened.

"Hey, you Nico? You're late. You were meant to be here half an hour ago," The guard demanded as a young red headed man stepped into the room. _'What is this kid, sixteen? How did he get to be guarding me? At least it should be better than dealing with this guy for a few more hours…' _

"It's Nee-co not Nic-o, Christ get my name right," Nico said in the frustrated manner people adopt once they have been correcting people for a long time. _'… Then again do I really want to spend my last few hours dealing with a brat?'_

"Ohhhh, so you're touchy like princess Elly is?" Light snorted, '_I thought that his names for me couldn't get any worse and then he combines the two.'_

"Whatever, just get the fuck out of here," Nico said and slowly the other guard complied, but not without first taking a long exaggerated look at his watch.

"Only six more hours' princess," The man said and made sure to slam the door behind him. _'And he just had to remind me.'_

*******

**Sorry it's a bit short. The next one will be too… oh well at least I am updating now. I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading.**


	12. Nico

**Hi. In honour and mourning of the deaths on Matt, Mello and…. Well Takada not so much. I have decided to update this story even though I haven't finished the next chapter. I have been too busy working on a twilight and a harry potter fic. Twilight is a chapter fic so I won't be posting it for a while and Hp is a oneshot and so will be out fairly soon. Both have rather weird pairings. Anyways sorry this is so short but I thought the ending was to perfect to write anymore.**

*******

"Lovely fellow that man is," Nico said smirking as he plonked himself on the floor outside Light's cage. Unlike a prison cell that had metal bars only stretched across the front, as Light had half expected, instead he was being kept in what almost looked like a tiger cage, placed in the centre of an already small room. In fact there was only a few feet on all sides. The walls were grey which only served to make the room seem more depressing and as if to rip off a bad movie, there was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Lovely language everyone seems to have too," Light countered to Nico's amusement.

"Well the lady just hates you, the guy before is just fucking stupid, and as for me, I'm too fucking tired to care," Nico replied watching him intently. _'He does look tired but then why is he guarding me? For that matter how did he know…?' _"You know I didn't expect a guy like you to be L." Light's head snapped up.

"Oh and why is that?" Light asked trying to keep his voice as smooth as possible. _'For that matter how does he know enough about L to judge anyway? L's existence only became public with the Kira investigation after all.'_

"Well for starters it's not like he- I mean you have to go out in public very often so it's not like you really need to take such good care of yourself," Nico replied and Light's eyes tightened. _'That stumble does he know? I will have to be careful, I wouldn't want him to know I'm onto him before I'm certain.'_

"You know you really don't seem to really be into the hating L and killing me thing that everyone around here seems to be so keen about," Light said sounding amused.

"So you noticed; my mum and sister dragged me along. My sister's the bitch you met earlier," Nico said and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You don't mind do you, my mum gets pissy if I smoke in front of her." Light rolled his eyes but said nothing. _'Something about that story seems off. Am I just over thinking things?'_

"If being here is such a drag then why did you want to be on guard duty? Wouldn't others want to do it so they could rub my imminent death in my face," Light asked moving away so he didn't have to breathe in the smoke.

"Actually anyone who's anyone," Nico paused and chuckled. "Let me correct that, anyone who thinks they're anyone want to be working on the preparations for later. All this work and it will only be a heart attack." _'How fitting' _A wry expression crossed Light's face. "So the last thing anyone wants is to sit and stare at you for a few hours."

"Once again I ask, why did you?" Light repeated, exhaustion creeping up on him as he began beginning to relax.

"Well I didn't think you would really appreciate spending your last few hours here talking to some bitchy L hater or Kira supporter. Apparently you don't have to be the latter to be the former." Nico looked and sounded amused, not even bothering to sit up now and instead lay on his back, stubbing out the rest of his cigarette. "Thanks for that by the way, I haven't been able to touch one for the last day or so."

"So you have no other motive for being here?" Light said with a laugh. _'All this time the only people I had really been worried about were the Kira supporters, I never even considered that there may be people who are just after L himself.'_

"Sure there is, I'm a lazy arse who's never going be anything or do anyone, personally I just wish my mum would stay the fuck out of my sex life," Nico said flatly causing Light to burst out laughing, ignore his aching chest again. _'I can't believe that I am hours away from death and yet Nico comes along and I am laughing as though we were just hanging out.'_

"Don't you mean 'be anyone or do anything'?" Light said smiling widely and Nico chuckled.

"Yeah that was probably it," Nico admitted without a hint of embarrassment.

"So why did you think that I wouldn't go out much anyway?" Light asked moving closer again now the cigarette had been put out.

"Well because then you would be a moron with a death wish. I mean it hardly takes a genius to realise that going out in public after you have put people in the big house or the chair isn't the smartest thing to do. Especially when most of your power comes from your anonymity," Nico explained.

"Well it's not like I wear a big sign with 'L' written on it," Light said, an eyebrow raised. "Well at least I didn't…" Light finally let the pain he felt come over his face. Nico sat up now looking at Light sharply.

"What the fuck did they do to you?" Nico demanded the panic so genuine Light felt himself smile a little. _'Let's see how he handles this…'_ Moving his hands to his chest he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulling it open to reveal raw red skin and a tattooed 'L' over his heart. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, he's going to kill me," Nico muttered and Light was sure he wasn't meant to hear that. '_I was right.'_

"They did this about an hour after I got here," Light said, buttoning up his shirt again. _'I guess this is as good a time as any…'_ "So how long have you been working for L?" Nico looked at Light and burst out laughing and Light was now the one trying to hide his surprise.

"Damn I owe Mello fifty bucks now. How did you guess?" Nico asked before taking in Light's expression. "What? We have been talking all this time and you expect me to act surprised. It's not like he didn't tell me about you or nothing."

"I got suspicious after you said I didn't look like what you expected, you said that you expected L to look unkempt, but you didn't say you expected him to be older. That is what most people assume before they meet L." Giving Nico an angelic smile Light continued, "Also when you stumbled and said 'he' instead of 'you' and the when you muttered about someone killing you."

"You really don't miss much do you, ahh fuck it. I'll get a signal in about fifteen minutes telling us when we can blow this joint. To be honest I was kind of looking forward to surprising you when I just randomly opened that cage of yours," Nico said sounding disappointed. _'Not a lot phases this guy… except L it seems.'_ Light chuckled slightly. "What you thinking about?"

"Just wondering where they got this cage from," Light lied smoothly.

"You're being held prisoner by shitheads who think that by killing you with a heart attack will bring back Kira and yet you're surprised they are screwed up enough to have a cage large enough for a person to comfortably walk and lie down in?" Nico said an eyebrow raised.

"I guess that was rather stupid," Light said voicing his thoughts.

"So what did you do to piss Whammy off so much anyway?" Nico asked his curiosity barely masked. _'Wait, does he mean Watari? Is that his real name?' _"Oh shit, I forgot you don't know."

"He thought I was corrupting L," Light said standing, he felt like walking around a bit since he had been sitting down for the last few hours.

"Doesn't he know it would be the other way around?" Nico laughed. "The shit me, him and Mello used to get into… it was crazy I'm telling you." _'I wonder if I will get a chance to learn that first hand.'_ Light's face darkened at the thought.

"He meant he thought I was corrupting his sense of justice and letting his feelings for me get in the way…" Light said only partly paying attention to what he was saying.

"That arsehole, I… That's the signal," Nico jumped up and pulled a small key out of his pocket, unlocking the cage before opening the door for Light. "Let's get out of here; I don't know how long our distraction will last." Racing through the corridors, Light was glad that he has kept in shape as Nico bolted ahead. _'L, I'm coming.'_

*******

Three times they were forced to stop to wait for a person to pass before they made it outside. Tugging on Light's hand Nico pointed towards a red convertible parked not far from where they exited. _'He drives a car too? Just how many age restrictions does he by-pass anyway?'_ Darting over to the car before they were seen Light hopped into the passenger and they were off.

"So where are you driving us to?" Light asked trying to ignore the fact that a minor was driving the car.

"A hotel not far from your place, L told me he and your dad would meet us there," Nico said, his eyes focused on the road. _'I wonder…'_

"Nico isn't your real name is it?" Light asked casually, feeling closer to the red haired teen than he had with a lot of other people he'd known and for longer time too.

"Nah, but my real name is rather shitty, you can call me Matt."

*******

**So what do you think? Let me know if it wasn't completely obvious who the guard was. I wasn't originally going to have him in it, but then I had what I thought was the best idea to work out this situation. Plus he is my favourite out of the three successors, even if I haven't seen past ep 24. The next chapter will take a bit longer since I need to write it. I have to say though I was fairly disapointed I didn't get the hundredth review last chapter, especially snce I was 1 review off. Oh well. **


End file.
